An alternative ending
by ncis-csiNY
Summary: This takes place during the DH. Only for this fic Angelina is 17 years old, same age as Harry.She and Harry are together since the third year What is Severus trying to do? and why Angelina is willing to help him? read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of the Harry Potter. I only write for fun.**

**A/N: This takes place during the DH. Only for this fic Angelina is 17 years old, same age as Harry. She and Harry are together since the third year, but their relationship was not easy. She is the only one which knows about Dumbledore and Snape's plan. In the mean time Snape is trying to make the potion of the life. The most difficult potion in the history of making...**

Angelina Johnson was, to the most of the world the last daughter of the prince. Especially her neighbors in Hongsmeade would always see her as the princess. No one knew the Angelina hated that title. During all those years she was trying to do everything she could to make herself to look less and less like a princess. She became a chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, she didn't care about her appearance and she wasn't inviting no one to her place. How could she? She was not living into a normal house. Her house was more likely a mini Hogwarts. What was her father thinking when he gave her that house, in the age of 1!

Of course her father Rodolfo Johnson was not that fan of his title either. He was taking advantage of it only for the sake of his daughter. His wife on the other hand, Marilyn Jones was enjoying the fact that the ministry show them respect. Marilyn was the youngest sister. The first sister was Ann Jones. She was married to Cornelius Oswald Fudge the former Minister of magic she had no kids but she and her husband refused to take care of Angelina when in the age of two a spell which was coming from Antonin Dolohov, make her parents unable to do anything. Since then they are lying on a bed in saint Mangus. Her other aunt, Hestia Jones wasn't married and the ministry didn't let her to have full custody because of that. According to the minister Angelina should be raised from a normal family, now how normal could be the fact that she was raised in Hogwarts she didn't knew it. Her last aunt was Melisa Krum, yeah, one hell of a family!

Here she is now siting into the headmaster Snape's office and she just had heard the most crazy idea of the world!

"I'm telling you Angelina this will work. I'm 100% sure for that! Trust me! The crock is alive!"

"Ok I believe you Severus." she said, but her eyes were full of sadness.

"OK, sweetie tell me what's going on?" Snape said to Angelina. When she was A little girl Severus Snape was the only one ,except professor Dumbledore and his wife professor McGonagal, who she could count on. With him she was herself and only.

"Tell me?" He insist.

"Harry..." she whispered

"Potter what did he did?"

"Nothing Severus he did nothing. Relax, please."

"You worry about him, Am I right?" Severus said as he sat next to her.

"I don't know if he is dead or alive, if he is injured or... or even worse..." Angelina couldn't hold back the tears even when Harry told her that they couldn't be together because someone and Harry was suspecting Snape, could tell Voldemort and then she would become the target, even then she couldn't forget him and move on, she had told him that she will be waiting for him, and when this will finish she will be still here for him, if he wanted them to be together again.

"He is fine, he better be! Otherwise we have no hope, Harry is the only one who can win you know who."

"Thanks Severus, even if you know that this is not enough. Well, let;s change the subject, you told me that the only thing left, apart from putting the ingredients together is to find blood bones and flesh from Vol-"

"DON'T SAY it!" Severus hissed "his name become tabu in order to get the order."

"oh sorry I forgot it, from you know who. Right?"

"Right."

"by the way how the thinks are going to his side?" Angelina asked trying to take her mind away

"Well, he is complaining about : Harry, Nagini, death eaters, Harry, the ministry, Harry, Muggles, Harry, Hogwarts , Harry and Harry."

"Wow! He seems pretty obsessed." Angelina said and for the first time here and long time a small smile appeared on her face.

"That he is." Severus said putting everything he needed on his desk...

**A/N: Well what do you think should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of the Harry Potter. I only write for fun.**

**A/N: Here is next chapter, in this Severus reviles a huge secret and later he and Angelina are going to Godric's hollow and they rebuild Potter's house trying to rebuild it...**

"_That he is." Severus said putting everything he needed on his desk..._

THREE WEEKS LATER...

Angelina was again in Severus office. She was sitting at his chair and she was taking care of the potion when she saw Severus coming down from the stairs. "Well were are you going?" Angelina asked Severus. "Remember when I told you that Harry's grandparents are alive?" Severus said.

"Yeah I do." Angelina said, even if she didn't realize why if they were really alive Harry had to go and live with his uncle and his aunt

"Well I have to go and renew the memory spell Dumbledore had cast on them"

"Ok go but what if any of the teachers come here and ask for you, what I'm going to do?"

"I'm going to ask you a huge favor but... I've left you some Polyjuice Potion for you can you pretend that, you know you are me?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Yeah, you can leave and risk to expose us, big time..."

"It was a rhetorical question, I was going to do it anyway."

"Thanks Angelina." Severus turned to leave but Angelina saw a flash of gold on his finger so she grab his hand to stop him.

"Well, well professor what is that on your finger?" Severus was hoping that he could disappear rather than answer that question but he also knew two important thinks: one Angelina would never betray him so his secret was safe with her and two she would never give up.

"Well I met a woman and we... kind of engaged. Yeah that..."

"Kind of? There is no kind of in that staff, who is she? Do I know her?"

"you know her family, very well, but not her."

"Oh come on you are killing me!"

"She is... Amelia Evans, Lilly's young sister..."

"WHAT?"

…...

_It was around Christmas time and Angelina still couldn't believe what she was listening. In the time that passed she learned that Sirius Black was not only Harry's godfather but also an uncle in law because he was married to James little sister who died in an attract of Lord Voldemort only few weeks after the birth of hers and Sirius child. So Sirius Black was not only a husband but also a father too._

"Well Angelina today I think is time to go at Godric's Hollow and fix Harry's place. What do you think?"

"Good idea, but still I want to met Amelia and Sirius child and actually all of the hidden in the shadows kind of family OK?"

"Ok I promised in holidays you will met them. End of story, now let's go."

After a while in Godric's Hollow

"Well is it safe to go in there"

"Yeah don't worry Angie I cast a spell to keep it from falling."

Angelina and Severus opened the old door and went to the inside of the house. They noticed the old dusted furniture they old magical toys and an old want, broken that was thrown under a table. Angelina was shocked this was the house in which Lord Voldemort killed two great wizards and almost killed Harry. She followed Severus and they went into the old nursery. It was completely destroyed but Severus fix it in a second.

"Well don't you think that Muggles will notice that something is wrong?"

"Don't worry they will see it the same, only when James and Lilly come back from dead will the spell be solved." Angelina then felt her locket warm and moving, she sat down and tried to sense what's wrong

"Angelina? What's wrong? Are you OK?"

Angelina stand up from the bed they had just put in the room and she went to the window, she saw an old couple looking at the house. The man came closer to the door and an sign appeared, for a moment she thought there was something familiar with the old man, like she knew him but that was not possible, how could she? He was just a muggle, or an old wizard.

"What's going on?"  
"I felt my locket reacting like if Harry was here but when I looked outside I saw this old couple, they are leaving. Probably the spell is not that strong anymore."...

**A/N: That was the second chapter, I hope you like it. In the next chapter we will see Angelina's friendship with Ginny, and her meeting with Harry's family...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of the Harry Potter. I only write for fun.**

**A/N: In this chapter Angelina decides that she has to tell everything to Ginny, then she meet's Harry's family and learns something about James, Sirius, Lupin, Lily and Peter that will leave her speechless... AGAIN...**

Angelina was sitting in Hogwarts express waiting to see the cloudy sky of London she was lost in her thoughts when Ginny opened the door.

"Angelina? Are you OK?" she asked in concern. She knew that Nevil thought she was on Snape's site but Ginny couldn't believe it. In her whole life Angelina was fighting the evil once she was seventeen she sold almost all of her family jewels and she had given all the money to by gifts for them, for her, Ron, Hermione, Bill, Fleure, Tonks, Lupin, Mad-Eye... She had sold books and furniture that belong to her mother's family for ages. Ginny could still remember her happiness when last year Angelina had given her in her birthday a black velvet case. Her father looked at her shocked, he hadn't seen those jewels since he was a child and his aunt was wearing them, when they asked Angelina why she had given those to Ginny her only answer was that, Weasley's are family so those jewels belong to them as well. She couldn't believe how it was possible that she was with evil on this war when she did everything in her powers to get away from it?

"Ginny, hey."

"Can I sit? Or do you want to be alone?" Ginny hadn't moved an inch from her position until the time Angelina showed her the empty seat in the opposite site of her. "something is bothering you." she stated looking into her eyes she could see it clearly...

" I'm worried about Harry. A whole army of death eaters and not only are after him and I'm worried and on top of all this everyone in Hogwarts is looking at me like I'm going to start screaming curses to them. And last night Nevil stooped me in the common room and he asked me what I was doing in Snape's office, like I was enjoying staying in an office in which I had spent me childhood and seeing every single minute Dumbledore's face on a painting and knowing that he is dead?"

"I'm so sorry for Nevil, he... he just can't understand why do you spent so much time there, it's a little strange that you disappear almost every night."

"Ginny, do you trust me?" Angelina couldn't take that any more, she was determinate that once they were back in Hogwarts she was going to tell Ginny the whole truth.

"Of course I trust you you know that."

"Well then wait until we are back at Hogwarts after holiday's I tell you everything. OK?" she asked

"OK." Ginny answered. Those were the last word they spoken to each other until they arrived to the nine and three quarters platform...

Christmas eve.

Angelina saw Severus waiting in her backyard and she took her coat and her gloves. Here and a day and a half it was snowing all the time and everything around her was white...

Last year this was perfect last year she was with Weasley's house with Harry listening to Mrs. Weasley's favorite band, "the death winners". A group with a lot of fans even now, even after sixteen years from their last appearance, they stopped around the time lord Voldemort disappeared for the first time but when he came back they didn't, many people thought that they stopped because Voldemort died and it was coming natural to them to think that once Voldemort was alive again they will start "fighting" him again, but all those were last year...

"Hey, Merry Christmas." Severus said smiling to her.

"Merry Christmas to you too, are we going?" she asked as she holds his hand and leaves her self to get lost in the sense of the apparating...

When she opened her eyes she was standing in front of an old house built with gray stones in old fashion Severus went to the door and got out a key. He unlocked the door and as he was in a voice was heard, "Severus is that you?" the voice belonged to a young woman. Angelina was amazed by the beauty of this woman. She had long dark blonde hair and wonderful big green eyes, those eyes remind her so much of Harry but then she remembered that she was his aunt from his mother's side so it was normal that her eyes were remind her of Harry. "Who are you?" she asked Angelina

"I'm Angelina Johnson."

"Of course how could I forget it! I'm Amelia Evans Harry's aunt but that you already know it. Right?" Amelia gave her hand to Angelina and led her to the living room in which there was a young girl around the age of seventeen her long black hair the way she was sitting in frond of the fireplace she looked familiar but she couldn't declare from where. "Well she is Cecilia-"

"Cecilia Bellfair right? From Beauxbatons Academy of Magic right?" Angelina could remember her very well, since she was working for the ministry she was in charge of the social image of Hogwarts as long as the Triwizard Tournament she remembered Cecilia she was so at ease with the English way of life, not to mention that her English were excellent. Not even a sign of France accent. "Angelina? Is that you? Oh my God it's been three years! How is you life going? Are you still with Harry?" Amelia and Severus were looking stunned "Well I'm fine and with Harry well we..." "oh I got it, he left to find the Horcruxes and he didn't want you to have any hopes because he might not come back. Am I right?" "Severus told you right?" "Yeah..." their conversation was interrupted by a woman in her late thirty with long black hair and hazel eyes. Cecilia turned her attention to her and told her "Mom, here is Angelina, remember I have told you about her." "Yes i know Cecilia, well I am Sofia Potter, I thing that between you and me we shouldn't play hide and seek." Sofia gave her hand to Angelina "Severus and Cecilia told me that you and Harry are really close and he is my nephew and even if he doesn't know me I love him and I care for him, it was hurt to hide for so many years but I had no other choice, lord moldy voldy was after me and Cecilia, I couldn't let anyone else get hurt. Even if many people got hurt by this choice. Can you tell me about him, and about Sirius how he was before... you know and Remus, Severus told me he got married. I've lost so many years of their life's."

"Well I've got some pictures, wait." Angelina got out of her bag a brown file and she opened it. From inside it she got out all the photos she had, some of them were with Harry, some with Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Here is Harry with Ron, the boy with the ginger hair, Hermione and I in Hogsmeade last Christmas. Here is Ron and Hermione in our third year in the grate hall. It was Halloween. Here it's me and Harry after we won the Quidditch house cup, Harry was a Seeker" Sofia laughed "like father, like son right?" "Yeah I guess so. I was a Chaser it was our first cup together and here we are in Grimmauld Place two years ago with Sirius, Remus, and this young lady with the pink hair is Nymphadora Tonks she is Remus wife." "Really? That's great! They look cute together." "They are Tonks is pregnant she gives birth in late April Remus is over the moon, now lately. Well she is Hermione, he is Ron, next to him are Fred and George his twin brothers, there is Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley, here next to me is Ginny the only girl of the family it's the night before we leave for Hogwarts. I have some more I can leave them if you wish." "No they are your treasure, but tell me how is he, what are his interests, which are his favorite classes, what food he likes, what broomstick he owns? You know staff like that." Amelia who all this time she was standing quietly next to Severus came closer she liked to know some thing about her nephew before she actually meet him she didn't thought if she ever meet him cuz she was sure that he will get through this fight alive and she will meet him. "Well he is a real Gryffindor, loyal, brave, he has strong will. But at the same time he can be the sweetest man on this earth. He is passionate, he adores Quidditch, ah well he enjoys long walks in Summer, many time he sneaked out of Dursley's place and we walked for hours. His favorite class is Defense against the dark arts, he likes Transfiguration but I think that's only because I like transfiguration. He hates potions thanks to Severus, but I really can over come this after all it was part of his cover. He likes to eat chocolate frogs, if you want to bribe him you have to brink a chocolate cake with you and a butter beer. He adores fried chicken and hates blueberries, as about the broomstick his first one was a nimbus 2000 his second one was a Firebolt gift from Sirius as I know he lost it the day he left from Privet Drive and now I don't think he owns one." Angelina looked at the floor it was much harder for her to talk about Harry that she thought. Every single memory was now popping into her head she was re leaving it like a movie. Cecilia realized that and went next to her "Well what about we go upstairs to see the others? As Severus told us you wanted to meet the grandparents." Angelina raised her eyes and followed Cecilia upstairs and then here was her locket vibrating again...

Harry was sitting on a rock his hand still hurt from the snake's bite he got bored of his life so he went for a walk inside the forest. He was thinking what his beloved were doing at this time. It was Christmas after all. His imagination went straight to Angelina he liked to think that she was in Burrow with Weasley family, but deep inside him he knew this was not true. When he was near to the end of the forest he saw an old house built by gray stones, he didn't know why but it looked familiar to him, he wanted to go closer something in this house was inviting him but he runes away scared... He runs because he feels one locket on his chest vibrating and he knew the moment he sees her eyes he wont be able to leave and destroy the other...

Angelina looked outside the window and saw a figure running away from the house, an urge was leading her to the door, but there was her other self the logical one who was saying that the moment she will get out of this house they are both in danger, she didn't care for herself but she would die if something happened to Harry, especially if she was responsible for that. So she followed Cecilia to the last floor of the house were the two old couples were living...

"Tell me Cecilia do they know who they are?"

"Yes they do, and they remember everything about their families, but they are unable to remember what happen to their children they think that they are alive and fighting with every way they can"

"Good, I don't want to hide."

"I'm sorry for my mother she wanted to know about Harry so much and she forced questions that might make you feel uncomfortable it's understandable you love him and he is not here. Instead he plays his life in a game without rules. And you are scared about him lose this time. Am I right?" Cecilia could tell easily that she was right the look in her eyes, the worry on her face it was not hard to say.

"You are right, but it had nothing to do with your mother she was just trying to find out about her nephew and her husband's godson I am the sentimental one. Well are we going in?"

"Yeah sure."

"Grandma, grandpa it's me Cecilia." This time an old man at the same built as Harry and James with black hair which after the years were turning into gray and with his glasses over his hazel eyes was the first one to be appeared "Cecilia my dear child what are you doing? Who is that beautiful young lady with you?" He said as noticed Angelina. "She is Angelina Johnson grandpa"

"Oh my God, it is really you? I knew your grandparents and your parents actually James was raised with Marilyn they were good friends but not as good as they were with my Sofia. Well my name is Ignatius Harry Potter, and here is my wife, Cecilia come here to meet Marilyn's Jones daughter." An old woman around the same high as her husband came in her eyes were black but had a sparkle in them that it was unidentifiable. "So you are little Angelina right? Cecilia told us that you and Harry our grandson are together. Where is he? He is not with you?" She asked it was clear that all those years she was expecting for Harry to came like he knew their existence.

"No I'm so sorry he couldn't come, he is on a job for the order of phoenix but he told me to give you this photo and to tell you that he loves you and he will come right the next day after his mission is over." Angelina got out of her coat a photograph the last one she had with Harry, it was the one in Bill and Fleur's wedding he was dressed in his formal cloak and Angelina next to him smiling was dressed in an light blue dress next to them were standing Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Victor Krum. "Here is Harry, me, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley and my cousin Victor Krum."

"Oh my God, I'm going to call Amy and Christopher, they would like to see Harry, even from a photo. To imagine we might see him out there on the street and do not recognize him. That dark Idiot forced us underground, but he knows about us isn't he?" Cecilia's eyes were full of hope that one day she will see her grandson again, along with her son and her daughter in law. "Of course he knows and he feels bad that in so many years he hadn't the chance to come and visit you but he couldn't at first death eaters were after him and then lord V. raised again and it was like hell break lose again."

"Well I will be back, can I bring you something to drink? A cup of tee maybe? I know you young people are drinking coffee but we don't so much."

"A cup of tee would be grate." Angelina answered with a wide smile on her face.

After a few moments of silence an other old couple with light brown hair. The man had warm brown eyes and the woman next to him had those green eyes, Harry's eyes...

"Well you must be Angelina, right?" she asked gently as she went and gave her a hug. Angelina was completely shocked. She wasn't expecting that reaction in no way.

"Yeah that's me." Angelina answered. For the next hour they sat down and drank their tee in silence.

After a couple of hours talking with the old couples Angelina and Cecilia left them to rest and went downstairs. As they walked inside the living room Angelina noticed something that left her speechless

It was nothing more that a disk collection from Death winners but the serial number was that which caught her attention it was 0006 and she knew that the first 100 copies were given to the artists and to their families.

"Sofia, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Which one of the death winners you know?" Sofia turned and looked Amelia and Severus, when she saw that they were giving her the OK she turned to Angelina

"Well I knew all of them. That little one with base is Peter Pettigrew the other one with the drums is Remus Lupin, Next to him in keyboard is Sirius, my dear Sirius. The other one the one with the microphone and the guitar is my brother James, the singer was Lilly, she had such an amazing voice, like an angel's voice."

Angelina was shocked. The death winners were right next to her all those years...

After all now it was explained how Lupin got his hands on a best of which was not on market yet... He was one of them...

**A/N Here is an other longer chapter for all of you who read this story. I hope it's good and you like it. If you have any questions about the plot, or anything at all in this chapter let me know and I will declare it in the next chapter.**

**NEXT CHAPTER**

**Severus recreates Sirius body**

**Angelina tells everything to Ginny**

**Teddy Lupin is born**

**Until then bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of the Harry Potter. I only own the non recognizable characters (see Amelia, Cecilia, Sofia etc.)**

**A/N: In this chapter Severus recreates Sirius body, Angelina tells everything to Ginny and Teddy Lupin is born**

It's been a week since Angelina had met Harry's family and for a strange reason she wished she never had seen the gold ring on Severus finger, but on the other hand if she hadn't notice it then she would never figure out the identities of the death winners. From the moment she found out she wanted to have a huge "fiesta" in Hogwarts once lord moldy was dead for good "Severus, once the students are back I will tell Ginny about this." Angelina said and somewhere deep down in her she knew that there was coming a heated argument...

"Ginny? As Ginny Weasley? As George Weasley's sister? Do you want me dead?" Severus was stunned, a stupid mistake caused George his ear and now was the only reason that he had to say no to Angelina since Ginny wasn't that fond of him...

"Severus, I can't hide it anymore, the night before Christmas Neville was waiting for me in the common room and he made a whole scene I need to have someone who I can trust and talk."

"Yes but you know what Weasley's think of me! That stupid accident! The spell was supposed to hit the death eater NOT George!" Severus was still blaming him self for that and he always would, not that he didn't had in mind a way to fix it...

"That's way I'm asking you to wait and recreate Sirius body when the students are back, so Ginny will see that you are on our side."

"You know what I hope you are right because otherwise we are doomed! you hear me lady?"

…...

The day that students came back to Hogwarts Ginny approached Angelina in the common room, she saw her she was distant, lost in her thoughts,

"Hey may I sit?" Ginny asked softly.

"No, actually you are taking you coat and we are leaving." Angelina waited for Ginny to take her coat when Neville found her she couldn't take it anymore she would happily hit his face even if he was one of her dearest friends...

"Where are you going again?" he asked or more likely he demand to know.

"Out Neville and stop those bloody questions you are not my father, you are not my boyfriend you are not my brother, OK? You are just a friend, or at least you used to be, now lately you act more like an enemy than a friend."

"I am your friend Angelina, but Snape killed Dumbledore, how can you stay in his office for so many hours? You above all you would like to kill him, if I am corrected Dumbledore raised you. In other words he killed your father..."

"I know Neville and if Dumbledore was my father, Severus was my brother and it's good to talk to Dumbledore every once and while. I don't enjoy the fact that thinks came out that way but still there are some things that will never change either you like them or not."

Angelina turned away from Neville and grapes Ginny's hand her outburst had left speechless everyone who was in the common room of Gryffindor. Once she was outside the door she gave her second invisibility cloak to Ginny "wear this, we are going out." she told her as she wore her own. "We need to be quite." Carefully the two girls made it through a small door that lead outside as they push it open they saw the Whomping Willow right in frond of them.

"Well you don't expect me to actually go there" Ginny whispered "Ginny trust me you will know why soon enough." Something inside Ginny was telling her to trust Angelina after all what worst could happen to her? Her brother was somewhere around United Kingdom but she was not sure where exactly, her father is every day closer to lose his job at the Ministry, Voldemort is gaining more and more power and Harry Potter, their last hope, well no one had heard of him since Bill and Fleure's wedding. As the two girls were walking to the place that Whomping Willow were someone came out of the small opening between her roots, as the man cast a spell to stop the willow to hurt the girls he waved them to hurry and come. Angelina took Ginny's hand and she run where the man in black where...

Once they were inside the tunnel Ginny raised her head and saw the man "YOU!" she said as she saw Snape's face "What are YOU doing here?" Ginny had take out her wand and she was already pointing to him but Angelina left her hand and placed her body between him and Ginny. "What are you doing Angelina? This man killed Dumbledore, he cut my brother's ear!" Ginny was frantic she wanted to kill Snape it was the perfect opportunity but Angelina was protecting him "Ginny you heard me in the common room, what I said to Neville you should remember them always. You wanted to know what's wrong with me? You wanted to know where I'm going all those nights that I disappear? Well I will tell you but you need to overcome you hate for Severus" Ginny lowered her wand and said "OK let's say that I trust him but this doesn't undo the fact that he is a death eater who killed Dumbledore." Severus talked after a long time "If you only let me explain to you and tell you the truth, I can prove you that I on yours side. Please." Severus black eyes were looking straight to Ginny's blue ones. And even if her mind was telling her to turn around and run away her heart told her to take Snape's hand that he was offering her and follow him and Angelina to the other side of the tunnel...

It took them only few minutes to reach on the other side of the tunnel Ginny gasped when she realized that they were in the shrieking shack and in frond of her her where lying on some beds the bodies of James and Lily Potter next to them Severus had place some of Sirius belongings, a couple of photos, some of his clothes that he had taken from Grimmauld place, some hair and a tooth?

"Well you really have to explain to me what the hell all this means!" Ginny was close to having a crisis.

"Ginny, Severus and I are recreating Lily's James' and Sirius' bodies because we found a way to bring them back to life. Severus found the potion. We can show it to you later, the point is that because we don't have Sirius bones we need as many memories of him we can find, you know to recreate his body. Well I'm not an expert on this matter so Severus will explain to you what to do." Angelina went over to James and Lily's bodies to check if everything is alright she wasn't exactly sure what the temperature could do to the newly created bodies. Severus walked to Ginny and sat down in frond of her "Well for this potion to work we need flesh, blood and bones from the killer, or the one who ordered the deaths. In our case the lucky one is our sweet friend Tom. Today I will try to recreate Sirius body, but Ginny I want to ask you something." Severus said "Go ahead ask." Ginny said she was more relaxed with him now but still you couldn't say that she trusted him. "Is your blood a match to George's?" Severus was hoping her answer was yes because this was his only opportunity to help George to get his ear back. "Yes it is but Fred's is exactly the same." "What do you mean?" Severus was starting to worry "I mean that they are twins, identical, you know the same from outside to inside." "I know that Ginny but Fred would never give few drops from his blood to me, he would gladly of course take all of mine and give it to the grintilows in the dark lake." Ginny smiled at the thought that was forming in her mind, sure Fred would do that. "OK I will give you some blood, but why you need it?" Severus felt immediately uncomfortable this was his only plan that Angelina knew nothing about. "Well there is a potion really with which I can create a body part for someone who lost it or who had been born without it. I have all the ingredients I need I just need blood from someone from inside the family with the same blood type in order to give to the ear, in our case, the needed blood supplies, to make it sort of alive." Ginny was looking as she got hit by Whomping willow, "Are you going to make an ear for my brother?" she said, her voice was barely above a whisper but Severus heard it. "Yes I'm going to try. It's the last thing I can do." Severus lowered his eyes to the floor, he was expecting to hear Angelina's voice but she was to stunned to say anything. They all stayed at their seats for few minutes when Angelina spoke. "Well now that we said everything lets actually recreate Sirius body, we need to get back to the castle" they all went to the circle that was still on the floor. The white dust from the old circle was still visible, not much but still. I inside the circle were lying Sirius clothes you could say that the only thing that was missing was his body. Even his tooth was there in the place that his head should have been. Severus put into the caldron the photographs and the potion turned to a passionate red color, Angelina remembered how deep orange was Lily's potion or how deep blue was James. As it seemed Sirius was a man who was controlled by his emotions. Next Ginny took the tooth and throw it carefully into the boiling red potion which became now a vibrant purple, when Severus saw it he felt like he was stabbed in the heart, mainly because he knew what caused it, Sofia's and Cecilia's _"deaths"_. Angelina was the last one who dropped the hair and the blood into the potion causing an explosion just as blasting as she remembered it. Now the potion was ready and as they were putting Sirius' clothes into the caldron they were thinking Sirius as clear as they could think...

"Wow!" Ginny said as they lied Sirius onto the bed next to James and Lily. "Well do you trust us now?" Angelina asked her . "Yeah I think I do." they two girls left the shack joking and laughing like everything was alright. Like once they were back at the common room they will see Ron, Harry and Hermione sitting there waiting for them with some butter beer and candies from Honeydukes but this was just an old dream...

_FEW MONTHS LATER IN THE HOUSE OF ANDROMEDA TONKS._

"Remus!" Tonks pushed her sleeping husband harder than last time and he barely moved, "Remus! Wake up! My waters just broke!" Tonks was in unbearable pain but she didn't want to scream at least not yet... "OK sweetheart get back to sleep and we will call the plumber tomorrow, I promise first thing in the morning." Lupin said while he was still half asleep, but as soon as he realized what really Tonks said he thrown himself out of the bed like if he was hit by a fire bolt "Your waters just broke? OH MY GOD I'M BECOMING A FATHER?" Remus nearly screamed and his wife trowed him the pillow to his head to make him see as reasonable as it was possible, if it was possible...

THREE AND HALF HOURS LATER

Madam Pomfrey came out of Tonks room and Remus immediately stand up. He was almost kicked out of the room, his over excitement and his nerves make Tonks really angry and after her attempt to blow him up for telling her for the tenth time to puss and that it will be over soon she decided that enough is enough. "Well Remus dear you can relax now, you have a wonderful, full of health little baby boy." Remus said nothing more, he didn't scream or faint, or laugh hysterically or pretty much anything you would imagine a new father to do. He just thanked Madam Pomfrey and went inside, he didn't care he wanted to see his wife and his child right away... he waited for this moment for almost six months now...

**A/N: Well this was all for this time, I wish you like it. Either you like it or not let me know please...**

**NEXT CHAPTER**

**-The last preparations for the potions**

**-Ginny meets Sofia, Cecilia and Amelia**

**-The night before the final battle**

**-the morning of the battle...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of the Harry Potter. I write for fun and I do not make any money out of this. I only own the non recognizable characters (see Amelia, Cecilia, Sofia etc.)**

**A/N: In this chapter we have**

**last preparations for the potions**

**meets Sofia, Cecilia and Amelia**

**night before the final battle**

**morning of the battle... (The underlined parts are from the book or the movie and the italics are flashbacks) Enjoy!**

It was a week before Easter and Severus was working really hard in order to finish the potion before May. Something was telling him that very soon an explosion will come. He couldn't quite tell what kind of but he was sure it was coming. He still was worried about Luna Lovegood and Dean Thomas those two brilliant students of him were currently locked in the basement of the Malfoy manor. Every now and then he was sending Albus to check up on them. Lucky him Draco had thrown Dumbledore's cart from chocolate frogs in the basement.

He was mixing the last ingredients when he heard the soft knock on his door. He knew it was Angelina with Ginny, he moved to the door and open it only a little to make sure it was really them, when he saw their faces he opened the door completely, to let them in.

"Good Evening." He said looking at them.

"Hey Severus" Ginny said with a big smile on her face, from January they had gone from hate to first name basis. Ginny could see what Angelina had seen in him. A noble, charismatic, willing to hear and help, but above all a loving, protective brother.

Severus on the other hand had seen an other side of Ginny, and realized what a talent she was in potions. He had made mental note that once all this mess was over he was going to teach her everything he knew about potions, he was determinate to help her take her NEWL in potions with Outstanding, because she was totally worth it...

After an hour they were still sitting in an uncomfortable silence doing their jobs. Severus was sitting next to the fireplace and was taking care of the potion and some paperwork he had, Angelina was sitting in the headmasters desk and she was cutting some mandrake's roots, and Ginny was taking care of the potion he was making for Lupin. Every night he has nightmares that something goes wrong and their whole project blow up...

He stood up from his chair and moved to the young ginger haired girl. "Ginny, today I thing it's time for you to meet yours and Harry's family." Severus said. He had discussed that with Angelina and she had insist to meet Ginny to the rest of Harry's family the soonest. After all she had a good feeling that this war was coming to an end. She looked down at her locket, the Rubin in the middle seemed to be as red as it goes she breathed and relaxed, that was a sign that Harry was still alive. He had told her that this locket, along with the ring he had given to her last Christmas belonged to his family for ages, and that he had found them in his vault. She couldn't help but wonder where was the rest of the Potter jewels. The Potter family, or else the family of the red lion, had probably more jewels than the other families, or most likely more tiaras than the other families, a great collection or crowns and tiaras which were put chronological in Tudor times. Rumors wanted The Potter family to be related to the second wife of King Henry VIII, the Queen Anne Boleyn, due to the similarity of her jewels with their jewels. But that was never proved, or ever confirmed from the Potter family, since the Boleyn family had ended with the death of the Queen. She knew of course that the Queen's jewels were safe with Harry's grandma, Cecilia Potter, as well as the king's but what about the rest of them? Here and the last few months Angelina had deal with the fact that she had royal blood and actually all this lifestyle kind of exited her. Well she was kind of blaming Mrs. Potter for that, she had told her all those stories in her visit at Christmas about the celebrations they had over Christmas and Easter, their fests in the first of May, and Every Halloween dance they had. A mystery was wandering around that world. It was not only evil and dark and twisty, it was whatever you chose to be. The Potter family had chosen to be the light, to be the friend and not the enemy. In a time that muggleborns were always underestimated by the pure blood's families the Potter's not only chose not to marry their first son to a royal but they let him chose his wife, and allowed her to be muggleborn. The whole magic world was shocked, at first... then Voldemort was becoming stronger and everything was forgotten. Probably because, as Mr Potter believed, James and Lily weren't going on public very often. In the meanwhile the celebrations and the formal dinners had stooped, so slowly the people forgot and stooped caring. Ginny's voice made Angelina to jump, she was so deep in her thought's that she almost forgot where she was.

"Mine? Who is mine family?" Ginny asked confused

"Your family is related to the Black family as well. That makes Cecilia your cousin as well." Severus explained. "Aha, well OK." she said smiling. She felt once again like she used to feel before this bloody war had started. She felt happy, carefree. She was once again that thirteen year old girl who was dancing around her room because she was going to watch the final of the Quidditch World cup. "Well we will leave in a few minutes, get ready." he said smiling softly to the two girls. Ginny had noticed that every time he was talking for Amelia his face was lighten Ginny could tell by that, that her former potions master was completely, unconditionally, and incurable in love with Amelia Evans...

…...

_**Few minutes later in the Potter's manor**_

Severus walked to the door and ringed the bell. He waited for a second when Sofia came and opened the door. She was wearing a simple red dress, without sleeves which was at the height of her knees. She had accompanied the dress with golden Rubin earnings and matching necklace. Her look was completed by a Rubin butterfly on her hair. Angelina was seeing once again the young princess in Cecilia's and Ignatius photographs...

"Severus, you brought guests!" She said happily. And she let her guest to come in.

"Sofia let me introduce you to Ginny Weasley, you know about her. Well where is-" but Severus wasn't even able to finish his sentence when a bundle of green and red had run down the stairs and throw her hands to his neck. Next thing he knew he found himself kissing Amelia, her sent was like rose. His rose. But he could tell that something was wrong with her. It was the first time at the almost twenty five years of being friends at first and then lovers she had never once had kissed him that way, or he had never once had seen that terrified look on her eyes. It was like this was their last time together... He chose to ignore it for now, he chose to just enjoy the moments he had with her body so close tangled with him, her head on the crock of his neck, her hot breath on his neck... Because if today was his last day, even if the moment he walked out of this house was killed he knew one thing for sure... He would die a happy man.

"I'm so, so glad you came Sev." she said only for him to hear, then she turned to the two girls who were sitting uncomfortable on the couch across the room "I am so happy to see you again Angelina. Ginny, it's good to meet you in person. I've heard so many thinks about you. I am Amelia. Amelia Evans Lily's little sister." "Hey, I'm Ginny Weasley. Angelina and Severus told me about you." Cecilia heard the noises and came down the stairs. She was trying to keep a straight face, and very successfully if you imagine that even her own mother couldn't tell that something was bothering her. Cecilia was wearing a red dress too, but it was clearly not a happy dress, if you can call a dress happy. It was a dark shade of red with golden and blue details. Angelina hadn't realize how much Cecilia looked like a princess until now. The bell sleeves and the long dark red dress made her look like those portraits (which she had removed from the walls here and ages) form the period of the Tudors dynasty. "Welcome, How are you Angelina? Everything is good?" Cecilia said. Angelina realized that something was really, really bad. "Everything is as you knew. Well Ginny here wanted to meet all of you, so we came." Cecilia looked at the ginger haired girl and smiled at her softly. "I remember you, you were in the yule ball with Neville Longbottom, right? You were wearing a green, pink dress." Ginny flushed a little bit, this was not one of her best times. "Yes that was me." "Well it would be better if you come to my bedroom upstairs, you know until the food is ready" Cecilia said. Angelina realized that this was not under question so she took Ginny's arm and excused themselves kindly before she followed Cecilia upstairs. The house was decorated with a lot of red (because it was the color of the Potter family) and gold (because of the state they used to have). They reached the end of the wooden stairs in the hallway, a room which the last time she was there she hadn't paid so much attention, she saw a picture of Cecilia Potter wearing a red dress with gold details. She went closer and realized what was that which caught her attention. It was the necklace or maybe the locket on her neck. Angelina took out her own and she was stunned. It was the same! Then she realized why the spell had not wear out after almost a year since she and Harry had cast them...

_FLASHBACK_

_Harry and Angelina were sitting by the lake. Dumbledore's funeral had just ended. The couple was sitting in an awkward silence. Angelina knew that something is wrong. After so many years being friends at first and then couple she had learn to read him as an open book. Harry broke the silence first. "I won't be coming back at Hogwarts next year." he said lout enough for her only to hear it. "You won't?" Angelina couldn't believe what she was listening. In less than twenty four hours she had lost her second father, her brother and now her boyfriend too. She felt lost...She turned to Harry and looked into his green eyes. She saw the grief, the pain of the loss, but also she saw something else. Something had changed inside of him. "And what you will do?" she asked. "I cant tell you Angelina, I'm sorry but the less you know the safer you will be." he turned his head to the lake. It seemed to be so peaceful. "When you will be back? Is there any chance to see you again?" she asked fighting hard so the tears won't flow. Harry could tell that she was near in tears but he didn't turn his eyes to look at her. He answered as cold as he could looking straight to the lake. "I don't know when I will be back, maybe I wont come back ever again. But either way, until Voldemort is gone you won't see me." Angelina felt the anger raising in her. "So it's about Voldemort?" "Please" Harry turned his head and his eyes looked straight to hers. The green found the brown only to see them filled with unshaded tears. He felt so guilty but there was no other choice. It was better to hurt her now and keep her safe from Voldemort than give in to his own needs and risk her life later."Don't push me. You know I won't say a word. It's too risky." after that he stand up and turned to leave. But he heard a voice which stooped him. "Can you meet me here after the sun goes down. For the last time." Angelina almost whispered the last part hoping that he wont listen it, but he __did. "OK." he said under his breath and left. Once he was behind the castle's walls Angelina took her things quickly and went to the Whomping Willow. In no time she was standing in frond of her house door. She got out her keys and opened the door. The house was warmer than usually, but that was normal because she had given the keys to Tonks. Since she was working there Angelina saw no reason why she should stay in an hotel room and spend almost the half of the money she made when she had a whole house which stayed empty through the whole year. She walked all through the marble entrance hall, she ignored the grand stairs and turned to the right side. Behind the stairs wall there was a small door which was leading to the basement or rather the dungeons. She walked all through the stone floor until the end of the hallway where she opened the door and let herself into a huge room which was almost full with cupboard of glass. Inside them some one could see impressive crowns and tiaras as well as necklaces, bracelets, rings and other staff. Angelina thought went straight to one cupboard and after she put the key on the only metal part of the cupboard. She didn't need to unlock of something, only the shape of the key war enough to unlock the cupboard. She took a black velvet box from inside and she opened it. Inside was still her father's locket, the one he had wear the day he was crowned as prince of Scotland. "It's a powerful piece of jewelery that little one." that's what he had said to her the last time he talked to his daughter. Angelina wasn't sure if this was even a real memory, but she decided to go by her instinct, after all she knew that all of the "crown jewels" had the power to protect the one who wear them from every spell which was coming from an enemy's wand. She took the locket with the sapphire stone in her hands and left the velvet box empty back where she had found it. With quick moves she left the room and locked the door once again. Everyone thought that she had sold all those stuff, only that way they would accept the gifts she had for them. She caught herself laughing at the sight of Remus face if he ever realized that all those books which she "found" in this old bookstore in her neighborhood, about the defensive strategies against the dark magic were actuality her father's books, or Tonks' face if she knew that this sapphire and diamond heart was actually the gift of her grandmother after her birth. She put the locket in her coat's pocket and re-entered the entrance hall. Slowly __without making any sound she went to the tower attic and looked for the old spell book her mother had left there. She looked for a little bit and she found the spell she needed. The title of the page was "The spell of the lost soul mates." She quickly memorized the spell and left the attic. She looked outside the window where the sun was already going down and run to the Shirking Shack. She got to their spot by the lake only in time to see Harry going out of the frond doors. In less than a minute he was there by her side. She slowly took his hand in hers. He tried to protest at first but then he stopped immediately this was probably the last time he will ever see her and no one not ever Voldemort himself could destroy this. "Can we sit?" she asked. "Sure." he said his hand tightly was holding the golden locket in his pocket. "Well, I know it's going to be dangerous there you will be going so please can you take this locket? Please it belonged to my father's family. The only good with being who they were is that every piece of their jewels had the strongest protective spells, the only way to protect the life of the royal family." Harry took out the locket his mother had left him into his vault along with her engagement ring which was now shining onto Angelina's finger. "I will take it if you take that too, it was my mother's, actually it was a gift my father gave to my mother." "OK" she whispered and they gave the lockets to each other. Angelina laid her eyes onto the beautiful locket and then she found the opportunity to tell him her idea. "You will be worried about me, and I will be worried about you, there is only one way to be both as calm as it goes." "What way?" Harry said knowing that this was the total truth, he would be dead worried if anything happened to her "Well there was an old spell of my mother which I will cast on you locket and you on mine and every time I will be in danger , life threatening danger, you locket will vibrate the same will mine do if the roles are reversed, and every time those two will be close they will react to the presence of their other half." Harry looked into her eyes and realized that there was no way to leave without knowing if she was OK, his mind wouldn't be able to function and think for the Horcruxes when he wasn't sure if she would be safe or even worse alive or... "OK" he said trying to take out of his mind the picture of Angelina's dead bloody body. Angelina took out her wand and told softly the spell, then Harry did he same. At first it was like nothing had happened but as he told the spell a red flash came out of the ruby in __Angelina's locket and went to the sapphire in Harry's and a blue flash left the sapphire and went to the ruby. Harry looked into her eyes and put his hand onto her cheek. Angelina had tears in her eyes when when took out two small boxes and gave them to Harry "Will you give those to Ron and Hermione, I know that they will come with you, They are also bound with protective spells." Harry opened the first box which was a deep red color and saw a beautiful golden cross with emeralds and a small diamond in the middle. "That's for Hermione, Remember she must always wear it" Harry noted and opened the second a nave blue box and saw a silver dog tag with an R carved and a small emerald on the right side. "This one is for Ron, I thought that since I gave Hermione an emerald I should give Ron one as well." Harry turned and hugged her tightly. After few minutes he moved his hands to her face and cupped her cheeks. His face was millimeters away when Angelina heard her name being called... "_Angelina, hey are you listening to me?" Ginny said. Angelina realized where she was and turned to Ginny. "What did you say Ginny, I wasn't listening." she said trying to stop the tears which were very close to start forming and fall from her eyes. "I said what were you looking?" "She is Cecilia Potter, Harry's grandmother." "Are you coming?" Cecilia said from her bedroom door on the right side of the end of the stairs. "Yes we are coming." Angelina said and took Ginny's hand and followed Cecilia into her room. The walls where painted in a deep red color and the bed on the left side of the door was the main thing in the room, it was a big king style bed with red and gold curtains. On the right side there was a large window and a small couch which was in frond of it. Cecilia mentioned Angelina and Ginny to take a seat as she took a chair from her desk next to the door. As soon as they all were sitting Angelina asked "Cecilia what's wrong? I've been watching you from the moment you walked in and I can surely tell that something has changed. Is something important?" Cecilia turned to look at her in her eyes the tears were already forming. "You know that every female member of the four royal families is gifted with the gift of the divination?" "I've heard of that, never applied to me." Angelina said "Well it works for me, and last night as I was seeing the taro cards I've seen something which later was confirmed by them, the taro I mean." Angelina was scared something was wrong clearly wrong. "Well?" Ginny asked suspected that something wrong was happening with all this taro, premonition thing "_**A battle is coming, in Hogwarts, early this May, loved ones will die, help might not come, the last pile will fall, the greatest hope will get lost, the fate of the dark lord is on line as his life comes close to the end, only one will live to see the next sunrise. The others followers will find terrible death. The walls of Hogwarts will fell down. **_This words are ringing into my ears, along with a snap of pictures. First I see Harry and the dark lord fighting in the middle of a court yard which explains the battle and Hogwarts. Then I see a couple of people but I can't see their faces casting protective spells alone this is the help which may not come. Then I see the forbidden forest were are many death eaters, I see a young man coming closer to you-know-who but not raising his want to him. The dark lord says something, raises his wand and then darkness... And before I "wake up" I see a tall young man trying to get an old wizards hat which is set on fire out of his head, which is the followers terrible death and I see a huge blast in a hall which destroys almost the whole sealing, which explains the why the walls of Hogwarts will fall down" Angelina wanted to burst into tears, but she bite her lip and asked Cecilia one last question "Is there by any chance this young man to be Harry?" Cecilia saw the tears which were already forming into Angelina's eyes and the fear into Ginny's eyes. "I don't know and that's what is frightening me, I can't see if that young man is Harry and I can't see if he has his wand in his hand." Ginny who during all this conversation was quite asked Cecilia, "You said that this will happen early in May?" "Yes. Early in this May. In the first ten days." "Well we have to tell that to Severus and to professor Dumbledore, we will be prepared, and in the DA we can start teaching defensive and protective spells again. Everything will be fine, and this will be the downfall of the lord... Vagini." Angelina and Cecilia turned to look at her amused by this strange name Ginny had just called Voldemort. "Lord Vagini? Care to explain?" Cecilia said as a smile was forming for the first time this evening on her red lips. "Well Fred was joking last night at Potterwatch that the dark lord of the mold, is so sweet with his snake that someone might be confused and say that they are a couple and then George said that if that's truth then their couple name will be lord Vagini, from his and Nagini's name" "Wow! That's genius. Wait until my mom hears that she will fall from her chair laughing. Well do you want to meet the grandparents of the great Harry Potter now. Because they are sleeping early and trust me dinner is not suitable to talk they are kind of able to bombardize you with all sort of questions about Harry. They love him so much, and they haven't seen him since he was one. So you know, my mother, my aunt and my grandparents are way to much to handle at once." Ginny smiled at this. "Well what do they know?" she asked "Pretty much everything, they just don't know that James, Lilly and dad, well Sirius, is dead. I haven't meet him and I just don't know how to call him, dad, or by his name, or father, because he is nothing from all this to me. He is not Sirius because I'm not one of his friends, he is not my father because I never got the chance to meet him and he is not my dad cause I don't remember him being my dad, I'm sure he was great, amazing father to me, I know he loved me but, I don't know him."

"Sirius never got over the fact that you and your mother _"died" _when we were recreated his body the color which got out at the first stage was purple, the color of mourning, pain and loss. When we were staying in his family house in Grimmauld place we were finding him many mornings asleep on the kitchen couch with a bottle of fire whiskey empty by his side and one hell of hungover. He was hurting himself that way, he never once took a potion for the headache, in order to punish himself for letting you two die. Once or twice I heard him calling for you and you mother in his sleep. Remus told that it was always the same dream...

_flashback_

"_It's always the same dream Angelina, first he sees Sofia the day she came to Hogwarts on our second year. Then he sees her in the end of the fifth year when she was dating a Hufflepuff and he came to me asking for help in order to get her attention away form him. Then he sees her next year in our sixth year, hers fifth when we were waiting for the train to get us home for summer vacations when she hugged him and gave him a note which was saying 'I will be waiting behind the station come quickly alone.', then he follows her there and they are sharing their fist kiss. The next scene is in the Potter manor, where Sirius had gone after he run off his house, the day which his parents came to look if he was there, Sofia played that she was sick and hide in her room with Sirius, later he told me that this time they shared __their first real kiss. Next picture was at the end of the seventh year when Sirius and gave Sofia a diamond cross one his cousin Andromeda had gave to him as a reminder of where he belongs, and what is his blood. Because even if is strange Sirius liked the fact that he had royal blood not the way his parents did, he didn't want to clean the world from the muggleborns or the half bloods, or the half breads, like me" Remus said showing himself. "Don't say that for yourself Remus you are much more better that that and you know it" Angelina said griping his hand tightly "Why not Angelina, you know what? I am a half bread and I am very proud of it. I rather be a homeless, unemployed werewolf than being any of those so called pure bloods." the anger was raising to his cheeks, when Angelina told him softly. "There is always a warm bed and a place for you in my house if you ever need it. Actually I have a very nice and cozy attic for you to transform if you wish. And is always empty.. As the rest of the house of course." "Well I don't want to ruin you furniture." "The week after the next full moon you will have the wolfs bane potion and the key to the house, the attic is on the eight floor far away from the frond door, or any other door which might lead you to the village. End of this discussion tell me what's going on later in the dream, who is that Cecilia?" Remus smiled realizing that this young girl was not going to leave him get through an other full moon wandering into an unknown forest and wake up on the cold ground. This was the time when he realized that he had people in this world, except Sirius, which were determinate to fight for him. "Well the next picture is a year latter when Sirius ask Sofia to marriage, right after she graduated Hogwarts. They get married in a small ceremony, Sofia joins the order the next day. Next is the night when she tells him she is pregnant. Next shot is when he runs into an order meeting along with James and they were screaming at the same time that they are going to be fathers. Next shot is when their daughter is born and Sirius with Sofia decide to call her Cecilia after Sofia's mother who helped Sirius so much when he run off his house. Next he sees the day of the attack when he turns home and he finds it destroyed. We weren't even able to get in there and find the bodies. After he sees the small memorial ceremony we had for them since we had no bodies we couldn't have a funeral. And last he sees Cecilia's face bloody telling him, or better asking him why he let them die, why he wasn't there and he wakes __up always the same thing. Even if I tried to tell him a hundred times that neither Cecilia nor Sofia are blaming for what happened, and that they want him to be happy and healthy and move on with his life, he doesn't believe me, he says that he knows,, but he does the same thing all over again, remembers the past, he gets nostalgic, he drowns his pain in fire whiskey, gets drunk, fells asleep, sees the same dream and wakes up screaming his late wife's and daughter's name."_

_end of flashback_

…he always had the same dream over and over again." Cecilia's eyes were filling with tears when she thought of her father unable to sleep because he was feeling guilty for her deaths, and now she had no chance to tell him that it wasn't his fault. She lost the chance to feel her father's hug, because even if she didn't tell that to Angelina or Ginny she did saw Harry Potter in the forbidden forest standing across Voldemort without his wand ready...

"Well why don't we go to meet them?" Ginny asked breaking the uncomfortable silence. "Yes they are living on the last two floors, follow me." Cecilia got out of her room with Angelina and Ginny by her side and walked to the other side of the hall where a door was hiding the wooden stairs which were leading to the other three floors...

Cecilia opened the door to find Ignatius and Christopher sitting in frond of the fireplace playing magical chess, Cecilia and Amy were inside the living room making some really warm looking pullovers. Christopher looked and saw Cecilia "Oh my dear, you brought company. Angelina who wonderful to see you again. And the other girl must be Ginny Weasley right?" He said as he and Ignatius stood up from their chairs and went to welcome the girls into their home. Cecilia and Amy run to the entrance when they heard Angelina's name mentioned. They both were hoping she at least had news from their grandson. Ginny was stunt by their dresses Cecilia was wearing a red and gold dress which the bodice had two main colors the deep red and the gold. The long sleeves were deep red and the front part of the bodice was golden, the skirt however was breathtaking, the main color was the same dark red as the sleeves one but on top of it there was a golden lace 'she looks every inch like a Queen' Ginny thought, feeling a little bit embarrassed with the fact that she was only wearing her school robes, Amy on the other hand was wearing a soft pink dress with little details on the frond which were changing color with the change of the lightening. "I am Cecilia Potter and here is Amy Evans" "It's very nice to meet you, Angelina ans Severus have already told me a million thinks about you." Ginny said gently. "Well I guess that the girls came here to tell us to go down for dinner, am I right girls?" Christopher asked, "Not just yet, I am sorry in a few minutes." Cecilia said. "Well in that case lets show the girls the rest of the house. Shall we?" Cecilia said and led the girls to the living room. The room was not that big but the soft yellow on the walls was making it look bigger and brighter, all the furniture were Victorian style. As the passed the living room the were into the back hall where the stairs were. At the end of them you could see two doors, the one on the left led to the bedroom which Amy and Christopher were using. The room had wood on it's walls. A big metallic bed was at the right side of the room, the bed blankets and the curtains were having a pale green color which made the whole difference. "This is mine and Christopher's bedroom, it's very nice." and from the other side the one on the right was Cecilia and Ignatius' bedroom. "This is the bedroom me and Ignatius are using." Cecilia said, Ginny only managed to take a look at the big wooden bed before she heard a man's voice from downstairs calling them for dinner...

_the dinner had gone very well, Angelina before she left she gave to the two old couples one promise because she couldn't stand their eyes pending for their grandson to come for a visit. "The next time you will ever see me again, it will be with Harry." she would remember for the rest of her life the way their eyes had lighten up when she said those words..._

_...As the time was passing the day which Cecilia had been feared was coming closer..._

_First of May..._

Angelina was sitting in the room of requirement after she had just came back from the meeting she had with Severus. She was playing with her grandmother's sapphire cross, when she saw Neville coming closer. She took her stuff quickly and got ready to leave when Neville caught her arm.

"Angelina wait we need to talk" he said calmly.

"OK tell me what do you need?" she asked rather coldly.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry for everything I didn't quite knew that all this time you were actually talking to Dumbledore and he was trying to help us." Neville turned to leave but Angelina gripped his hand tightly. He turned around and she saw that something was really wrong with him

"Neville something is bothering you?" "My parents here and a year were unconscious and yesterday I got an owl for St. Mangus saying that in case that there is no change until the 15th of this month they will stop the charms. They will...die." Neville said...

…...

The whole night Angelina wasn't able to sleep, so she stood up and went straight to Severus champers. She knocked softly the door, there was no need to wait for an answer she knew he was awake.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he let her in. "Neville came to talk to me today, the ministry found a way to brake him, they will stop the charms which are keeping his parents alive, if there is no change until the 15th of this month." "Well in that case let's hope that Bellatrix Lestrange will be dead by the 15th of this month..." Severus said smiling, something he was doing a lot in frond of her...

* * *

then they heard the siren from Hogsmeade which were telling them that Harry Potter was there. "Oh my!" Angelina said "Severus he came!" "Angelina please stay calm, go tell to those in the room of requirement that I know that Harry is here and that I call everyone in the great hall , OK?" Severus said. "OK, I'm leaving right now." With that Angelina left the office. Severus turned to the portrait of Dumbledore and told him "Now you are pretending to be asleep but when Harry dies I will be here to hear her cry, to hear her sobs, her nightmares, her screams! Why did you left **ME** ! Behind?" Severus asked angry. "Severus Angelina is strong, she will get through that, after all if everything happen as it has to be, with You-know-who's death you will be able to bring back Harry as well." Dumbledore said as a small smile appeared on his lips. "If I get through this alive! The dark lord thinks that the elder wand won't serve him until he kills me! And if I die Angelina won't finish this potion!" Severus anger was raising minute by minute "You know what! I shouldn't even be here! I should be with Amelia my fiancee, getting ready for our wedding! Not! Here! Talking to a portrait! Seeing you wife! Albus, yes your wife! Minerva, remember her? Seeing her to charge me every single day! I can see it in her eyes as they are calling me a traitor, a killer! And you know what's the worst? That I am both! And all because of you! I betrayed Amelia when I told her that I will do everything so Harry will be safe!, I betrayed Angelina when I told her that **I **will make sure Harry get through all this alive! And I am a killer, because not only I killed you, but I was responsible for Lilly's and for James' deaths, because I can't keep my damn mouth shut! And now I am preparing to give to the dark lord, to kill Angelina, maybe not straightly kill her, but to kill Harry, he is her life! What kind of friend am I? What kind of brother? What kind of fiance am I? What kind of person? If I can still be called like that!" Severus was ready to continue his speech when he heard Alecto knocking the door. "Severus they found him! Harry Potter! He was in Hongsmeade!" Severus turned to look at her and told her. "gather all the students in the great hall I want to talk to them!"

Angelina run to the room of requirement only to see Neville coming out of the portrait's hole with Harry, Ron and Hermione with him. Her heart almost stopped when she looked at him. He looked tired, defiantly many pounds thinner. But all those were expected if you thing that he was out on the fields for a whole year without proper food. "Harry!" she said and run to him. She was hugging him tightly, the same time he hide his face into her neck, her black hair were making the perfect curtain to hide his face from the rest of the world. "I missed you." he whispered. "You were right about the locket and the cross and the dog tags, the only time we took them off, we got arrested and leaded to the Malfoy manor." he continued. He was holding her waist like it was the only thing which was keeping him alive he longed to kiss her lips but there was no time for that. She removed her hands from his back and cupped his face, "Are you OK?" she asked looking straight to his emerald eyes. "yes, we need to find something" harry withdrew him self from her hug but he keep his right hand on her waist. "Hey everyone we need to find something, something small, which can be easily hidden and has something to do with Ravenclaw. He don't know exactly what this might be, but we are 100% sure that this has something to do with Rowena Ravenclaw." Harry was looking into everyone's eyes but he was feeling Angelina's eyes onto his neck, oh, how much he wanted to look back at her, and only her...

"It must be Rowena Ravenclaw's lost diadem." Luna said. "But Luna it's lost, no one have ever seen it. We can't find it!" Cho said. "If I remember correctly, in Ravenclaw's common room there is a statue of Rowena Ravenclaw wearing it!" Angelina said. "Yes!" Cho said "there is." "Great I have to see it!" Harry said to Angelina. "I can lead you to the Ravenclaw's common room, if you'd like?" Cho offered, Angelina's jealousy had started to take over thought so she spoke. "You can't go now Harry. Snape called as all to the great hall." Harry turned to look at her. And told her. "Angelina, I need some robes, Gryffindor ones." She couldn't understand what he was talking about, but she showed him the closet where he could find the robes. After ten minutes they were all standing into the great hall seeing Severus Snape walking through them asking them if they knew anything about Harry. Angelina's hand was tangled with Harry's in an effort to keep him calm until it was the right time. But before she could react everything in frond of her were like a movie...

"If anyone here knows any knowledge of Mr. Potter's movements this evening, I invite them to step forward... now." she heard Severus saying and then she felt Harry's hand to slip from her owns as he stepped forward and saying to Severus "It seems despite your exhaustive defensive strategies, you still have a bit of a security problem, Headmaster." she turned her head to see the order of Phoenix stepping into the hall and Harry continued"How dare you stand where he stood! Tell them how it happened that night. How you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you, and killed him" Severus got out his wand and Angelina was ready to thrown herself between her brother and her other half. But then Professor McGonagall pushed aside Harry and casts a spell to Severus there was no big fight, Severus left as he had planed ready to face his death... Then professor McGonagall lights the fires making the great hall to remind a little bit the way it used to be. The all were cheering when a terrible voice was heard.

"I know that you are preparing to fight. Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood.

Give me Harry Potter and they shall not be harmed.

Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded. You have until midnight" It was Voldemort's and he was coming...

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**My descriptions are not that good so if any of you wants a better look at this world I have post few links with photos from this and older chapters.**

**NEXT CHAPTER**

**-The final battle begins**

**-Severus Dies**

**-Harry is? Dead.**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review (even anonymous) with your suggestions for the next chapters. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of the Harry Potter. I write for fun and I do not make any money out of this. I only own the non recognizable characters (see Amelia, Cecilia, Sofia etc.)**

**A/N: In this chapter we have**

**-The final battle begins**

**-Severus Dies**

**-Harry is? Dead.**

**Once again the underlined parts are from the book...**

"There is Potter! What are you waiting for? Let's someone got him and we give him to the dark lord!" Pansy said with her want pointing at Harry's chest Angelina's senses were at once start kicking and she flung herself in front of Harry and the rest of Slytherins who were following Pansy like puppies. Her right hand was on her want as her left was pushing Harry behind her. Her want was pointing straight to Pansy's heart, her voice was dangerously low as she spoke. "Dare to hurt him and I will torture you to death, Dare to touch him even if it is to say welcome back and I will course you into eternity. So if you value that miserable life of yours I would suggest you to lower your wand, and tell your _"puppies" _to do the same. Do you understand me?" Pansy looked Angelina in fear, for the first time she saw Angelina standing like a queen would do. She was scared but she didn't admit it of course. How could she? She was the daughter of lord Parkinson! Duke of Liverpool here and ages. She had power and money too, but not even close to those the two hairs to the thrones of Wales, Scotland and Ireland had. Then Mr Filch came running into the great hall screaming "Students out of beds! Students Out Of Bed! STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" "They are supposed to be out bed, you idiot!" professor McGonagall said to him. "But since you are here why don't you accompany Mrs Parkinson and the rest of Slytherins out of here." McGonagall said with a mischievous smirk on her lips. Then she turned to the rest of the students "As many of you are over seventeen you may stay and join the fight, but those who are underage they need to go to the dungeons" The Slytherins left, no one stayed behind, many Ravenclaws followed then leaving in the great hall only their seventh years, from Hufflepuff all the underage students left unwilling but the last two years stayed. As for Gryffindors only first years left without protest and that's only because they didn't knew Harry in person. Professor McGonagall was frantic "No Denis you can not stay!" she was screaming to Denis Creevey who was there along with other fourth years requesting to stay and fight. "But professor we are all members of Dumbledore's army." He argued laughter this time "It's just a teenage group! You are NOT trained to fight!" McGonagall answered and made Denis blow. "A TEENAGE GROUP? Yeah but all year we were fighting against Snape and the Carrows! Take that as a teenage group!" He said as angry as he could be an turned to the door...

Angelina then remembered that she had to find Ginny and go to the Shrieking shack she had to be sure that it was still safe to have the bodies and the potion there. So she run to find Ginny...

Sh found her outside the headmasters office sitting there looking to nowhere. Her eyes were blank. Her face had no emotion on it. She was like dead to the world. "Ginny?" she asked softly. "Are you alright?" Ginny looked at her but when she spoke her voice was barely above a whisper. "We might all be dead before dawn. And I will never have the chance to tell him, to tell him how I feel, what he meant to me! I was seeing him in the order meetings but I was always saying that next time I will tell him, but look at me now! In the middle of a war, and he might die, we both might die, and we will never have the chance to be together." Tears were steaming down her face uncontrollably and Angelina was shocked she didn't knew Ginny had feelings for someone. "Who is he?" she asked.

"Oliver, Oliver Wood." she said softly, as the sobs were taking over her body...

**IN THE MEENWHILE IN POTTER'S MANOR**.

"Sofia, the battle has began." Amelia said softly to Sofia. She didn't want anyone to hear that especially Cecilia. "Should we go there?" Sofia asked "No, we shouldn't that would be dangerous and it might destroy everything." Amelia's eyes were filling with tears slowly. The thought of Severus fighting in this war was killing her. She knew that he would never kill one of his own but if he was showing mercy to the order or/and the staff of Hogwarts the Voldemort would kill him for sure...

The fight was on for hours but to Angelina seemed like days, heck even months! It was close to sunset and the fight was still going on like it used to 'Such a beautiful moment of the day. But still no one is paying attention to that. Such a waste of beauty.' She thought as she passed by a window. Here and nearly two hours Angelina was running through the castle casting spells to any possible direction hoping she will find Harry somewhere, anywhere... Finally she spotted him. He was standing outside the perfects bathroom. She moved slowly behind him and told him to his ear. "Do you need the password?" Harry turned slowly and looked into her eyes. "I need you." He answered to her. His voice was heavy with passion, Angelina could feel it. She put her hands to his neck and kissed his lips. The sensation took over them both, as they pulled apart Angelina looked in Harry's eyes and she saw the emerald eyes darken dangerously. She whispered the password to the bathroom and they both went inside. Angelina filled the bathtub with warm water and moved to Harry. She slowly took out his glasses and then his jacket. She was ready to take out his shirt as well when he took control of the situation. He reached for her shirt and unbuttoned it in no time he was so glad that she had taken out her tie earlier. Harry lost no time before he remove the shirt from her shoulders, placing a soft kiss where her neck was meeting her shoulders and he moved his hands to the back of her skirt unzipping it very slowly. Once he was done with it Angelina realized that she was the only one who was loosing clothes and she didn't like it at all. That way she pushed him onto a pile near by and kissed him forcefully She took out his shirt and his trousers quickly and moved to his underwear "Angelina, are you sure? There is a war going on right outside the door. Literally!" He said trying hard to keep his hands away from her bra. "I am positive, like you said there is a war from which we might not survive" That was all the reassurance he needed. Once they were completely naked they moved to the tub. The sensation of the warm water onto their tired muscles made the trick.

Harry was holding her onto his chest all the time, like she was his life jacket. Her legs were locked around his waist. The sounds of the battle all lost, the only thing that the two of them were hearing was each others screams...

_The first time he said "I love you" it was after they had won the _Quidditch _cap. He graphed her face and kissed her without warning. She was so happy, ready to explode!_

_The second time he said "I love you" was right after he had survived from the dragon's challenge. His face was glowing from the happiness. He was alive!_

_The third time it came with a but. "I love you, but we can't go on doing this." He left a little after that..._

They stayed locked into each others arms for about an hour. They were just looking into each others eyes, feeling the presence of an other body so close to theirs. But they knew they couldn't hide for ever. "let's not say goodbye, it's... it's not like we will never see each other." Angelina said without looking into his eyes. She just gathered her staff and left the bathroom without looking behind her. Once she was outside in the middle of a war she felt alive. She remembered her goal. So she took cover of her self and run to the shrieking shack in no time she was there but Severus wasn't. She looked around for any sight of him but nothing. The only thing she found was a small piece of parchment his writing was obvious. It was saying : "I'm sorry I have to go to him. He suspects... Be careful! Finish our mission and everything will be fine. I love you Severus". She has to be strong but she couldn't, she knew that she wasn't allowed to mourn for Severus everyone thought he was a traitor, a killer... She cried until there were no tears left, she cried for everyone who had died, for everyone she had lost, for her parents, for Dumbledore, for Severus...

…...

"You have fought,valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured. I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour." that terrible voice was heard once again. It made Angelina stand on her feet and walked out of the Shrieking Shack

...

Angelina walked inside the great hall and all around her she was seeing bodies of her friends. She saw the Weasley's gathered all together, crying. 'Fred, where is Fred? She searched for him but her dearest friend wasn't there. George was there crying? But George never cries! Ever! Bill and Fleure were there, tears running through their faces. Mrs Weasley was there she was crying silently but Fred was not!' Angelina turned and saw Harry she went closer to him and asked him "Harry, where is Fred? Tell me where is he?" She knew the answer she knew it, but she was not in position to believe it. "I'm sorry, he is... He died Angelina." Harry said without looking at her. His eyes where looking the marble floor. He was trying without successes to hide from her all the emotions, all the events he had seen with those eyes. **(A/N: Harry has already seen Severus memories.)**. "Angelina can we go for a walk, I have to tell you. Something." Harry said. She turned to his face, her eyes where full with tears. He walked in frond of her without looking into her eyes. He had two hours to live... two hours until midnight... He didn't turn to look at her he didn't knew if she was following him or not, he just continue walking to the lake. He was going to their spot, close the Quidditch pitch. Once they were there he turned to look at her. Her eyes were red, she was crying... It was obvious. "Angelina, Severus...died. He is dead, Voldemort killed him, or maybe Nagini." Angelina was felling like the earth was moving from beneath her legs. She fell to her knees and sobbed she had no more tears left "He...had... He had promised me that he will … that he will never leave me alone... How could he do it that to me? He is not ! Dead . He can't be. Harry you are wrong! Severus is not dead! He. Is. Not. Dead!" Angelina broke into tears. Her sobs had taken over her body and now they were getting harder and harder. Harry hugged her tightly and tried to calm her down. "Angelina, listen to me! Please. Severus is dead, he is dead. I saw him. But he loved you. He did, he loved you as I love you. And... and I want you to remember that no matter what. OK?" he said. Then he kissed her forehead and left. He needed to find Voldemort. Angelina on the other hand was standing there frozen. It took her at least fifteen minutes before she gathered her self and went to the head master's office... She walked through the almost destroyed halls of Hogwarts of her home for so many years she could almost walk to the headmaster's office with closed eyes...

Once she was there she walked to Dumbledore's portrait she saw him sitting peacefully onto his painted chair and he was reading a painted of course book. Like if he was alive. When he heard Angelina's footsteps he turned his attention away from his book, to her. "Angelina, dear, what is it? Why are you crying?" he said calmly. "Like you don't know! He is dead Albus! Thank you! Your great plan got Severus killed! Thank you!" Angelina was furious she would gladly kick Dumbledore's butt if she could. "Angelina, child listen to me. Severus knew the risks and he agreed to do this, but sweetheart, isn't the potion ready? If it is then Severus is not completely gone. Find his body and brink it back." he said and Angelina's face light up instantly. She turned around and start leaving when she stopped and turned back to Dumbledore. She moved to his portrait and touched his hand. "I'm sorry, papa, I didn't mean to scream at you." and then quickly she kissed his panted cheek and left before he had any chance to react or say something. She was close to the entrance courtyard when she heard Voldemort's voice. Cold and horrible like always...

"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone. The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together." Angelina froze to her position "Harry?" she said with a voice barely above a whisper she couldn't control herself she run to the door there was McGonagall and Ginny and Hermione and Ron and Neville with his arm around Luna's shaking body. Then professor McGonagall saw the body Hagrid was caring, and before she could control herself she covered her mouth with her hands in an effort to muffle her screams... "No!, no! He is not Harry! He can't be!" Angelina said as her tears were now blocking her eyesight...

**A/N: OK here is another chapter for all of you who have stayed reading this story. Any way as many as you are I want to thank you, cuz this is my first Harry Potter story. Well I know that this chapter is not as long as the last one but the next is much longer. You just have to wait until I finish it. Right now I have a huge dilemma, should I have the group that the Marauder** **had to give the concert and during this the reveal their identities or should they first reveal themselves? I think I'm going to do the first, but I am not that sure. The first is going to be very funny, and the second very awkward scene to write. What do you think?**

**Well I hope sometime during this week ti manage upload the next chapter as well but no promises are made**

**NEXT CHAPTER**

**-Harry is alive**

**-Voldemort Dies**

**-Angelina and Ginny are finishing the last part of the potion**

**-A little time in heaven**

**-And so they are back!**

**-Sweets moments in the shrieking shack (which might get to extremely funny in the end)**

**-The group's rehearsal**

**-The concert and the true identities. (I don't know in which order yet.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own either the characters of the Harry Potter, or the songs I used for this chapter. I write for fun and I do not make any money out of this. I only own the non recognizable characters (see Amelia, Cecilia, Sofia etc.) **

**A/N: In this chapter we have**

**-Harry is alive**

**-Voldemort Dies **

**-Angelina and Ginny are finishing the last part of the potion **

**-A little time in heaven**

**-And so they are back!**

**-Sweets moments in the shrieking shack (which might get to extremely funny in the end)**

**-The group's ****rehearsal **

**-The concert and the true identities. (I chose few songs which I adored as the group's songs.)**

**I hope you all enjoy it!**

Professor McGonagall touched Angelina's shoulder softly, she knew how this felt, she had lost Albus a year ago, she had lost her husband, her lover, her friend, her partner in crime. She knew the pain she was feeling but she knew that with the war going on she had no time to mourn for Harry none of them had.

"SILENCE!" cried Voldemort, and there was a bang and a flash of bright light,

and silence was forced upon them all. Angelina's sobs were silenced but not stopped she knew that in the end of this battle she shouldn't be like that. She was the freaking Princess of Scotland and Ireland, she should act like it. Even now, even after she had just lost the Prince of Wales, and the Prince of her heart...

"It is over! Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs!" Angelina raised her head and stand up on her feet. She looked the scene in frond of her. Harry's body that body which few hours ago was so alive and so strong was now lying lifeless in frond of Voldemort. She wanted to be with him. She would be the most happy if she could lie with him one last time, but forever.

"You see?" Voldemort said and moved backward and forward Harry's body. "Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!" "He beat you!" yelled Ron, and the charm broke, suddenly voices was heard from around her, but then a second much laughter bang was heard and everyone was silenced again "He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds," said Voldemort,

and there was a relish in his voice for the lie. "killed while trying

to save himself - " But Voldemort broke off: Neville broke free from the spell and tried to disarm Voldemort, but there was no use Voldemort had disarmed him before he even had the chance to say the spell. "And who is this?" he said in his soft snake's hiss. "Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?" gave a delighted laugh. "It is Neville Longbottom, my Lord! The boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the Aurors, remember?" "Ah, yes, I remember," said Voldemort, looking down at Neville, who was struggling back to his feet, unarmed and unprotected, standing in the no-man's-land between the survivors and the Death Eaters. "But you are a pureblood, aren't you, my brave boy? Voldemort asked Neville, who stood facing him, his empty hands curled in fists. "So what if I am?" said Neville loudly. "You show spirit and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom." "I'll join you when hell freezes over," said Neville. "Dumbledore's Army!" he shouted,  and Voldemort's silence charm was unable to hold the voices of the people inside the Hogwarts."Very well If that is your choice, Longbottom,

we revert to the original plan. On your head," he said quietly, "be it." Angelina saw Voldemort waving his wand and only seconds later a bird flew outside from Hogwarts windows and was caring with is an old hat. The shorting Hat.

"There will be no more Sorting at Hogwarts School," said Voldemort. "There will

be no more Houses. The emblem, shield and colors of my noble ancestor, Salazar

Slythering, will suffice everyone. Won't they, Neville Longbottom?" "Neville here is now going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me," But Neville was unable to say anything before he had his chance to react Voldemort put the hat magically on his head and set it on fire. Angelina gasped. "Neville." the next minutes were very fast and they were like blur to Angelina. Only a voice. The only thing she heard as she run inside the castle was a voice which as saying "Harry it's Harry! He is alive!" Inside the Great Hall Molly Weasley had just killed Bellatrix Lestrange when they all saw Harry stepping forward. Angelina's heart was suddenly beating Faster and it felt like it was going to blow.

"I don't want anyone else to help," Harry said loudly, Angelina looked around her many wands were already raised against Voldemort.  "It's got to be like this. It's got to be me." Harry said. His voice was steady, confident, 'like a boss'

"Potter doesn't mean that," Voldemort said with his hideous red eyes widen, he was clearly mocking Harry. This gave Angelina an unexplained lust to kill him. But she knew shouldn't do that. It was Harry's job to do."This isn't how he works, is it? Who are you going to use as a shield today, Potter?" Voldemort's voice was full of poison. He wanted to humiliate Harry, to make him lose his kindness, to forget his true nature. "Nobody," said Harry simply. "There are no more Horcruxes. It's just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good. . . ." Angelina's heart felt like it stopped for less then a second as the image of Harry's body laying like dead on the courtyard few minutes ago was hunting her mind again. "One of us?" jeered Voldemort,His body looked stiff. Anyone could tell that, but no one could recognize the cause. It was fear? "You think it will be you, do you, the boy who has survived by accident, and because Dumbledore was pulling the strings?" "Accident, was it, when my mother died to save me?" asked Harry. They were still moving sideways, both of them, in that perfect circle, maintaining the same distance from each other, and for Harry no face existed but Voldemort's. That was something that Angelina could tell. His emerald eyes were focused on his worst enemy. He had his full attention on that _"man" _who was constantly destroying his life, who was haunting his dreams, who was stealing away all of his plans for the future. "Accident, when I decided to fight in that graveyard? Accident, that I didn't defend myself tonight, and still survived, and returned to fight again?" Harry's voice was calm, he, like always, was not boasting about his achievements. He was just telling them like a story, like someone's else story, not his own.

"_Accidents!_" screamed Voldemort, but still he did not strike, Angelina looked around her and no one was moving, talking, even breathing, except the two men in the middle of the great hall. They all were watching like petrified "Accident and chance and the fact that you crouched and sniveled behind the skirts of greater men and women, and permitted me to kill them for you!" "You won't be killing anyone else tonight," said Harry as they circled, and stared into each other's eyes, green into red. "You won't be able to kill any of them ever again. Don't you get it? I was ready to die to stop you from hurting these people -" 

"But you did not!"

" - I meant to, and that's what did it. I've done what my mother did. They're

protected from you. Haven't you noticed how none of the spells you put on them are binding? You can't torture them. You can't touch them. You don't learn from your mistakes, Riddle, do you?"

"_You dare -_"

"Yes, I dare," said Harry. "I know things you don't know, Tom Riddle. I know

lots of important things that you don't. Want to hear some, before you make another big mistake?"

Voldemort did not speak, Everyone was listening closely, they all hopped Harry knew an other big secret which might save them all.

"Is it love again?" said Voldemort, his snake's face jeering. "Dumbledore favorite

solution, _love_, which he claimed conquered death, though love did not stop him falling from the tower and breaking like and old waxwork? _Love, _which did not prevent me stamping out your Mudblood mother like a cockroach, Potter - and nobody seems to love you enough to run forward this time and take my curse. So what will stop you dying now when I strike?" Angelina was felling her blood, it was boiling. Voldemort had shown no respect even for the Princess of Wales and was wrong she would gladly run forward and place her self as a shield for Harry, she would die for him. Gladly.

"Just one thing," said Harry, and still they circled each other, wrapped in each

other, held apart by nothing but the last secret.

"If it is not love that will save you this time," said Voldemort, "you must believe

that you have magic that i do not, or else a weapon more powerful than mine?"

"I believe both," said Harry, and he saw shock flit across the snakelike face,

though it was instantly dispelled; Voldemort began to laugh, and the sound was more frightening than his screams; humorless and insane, it echoed around the silent Hall. "You think _you _know more magic than I do?" he said. "Than _I_, than Lord Voldemort, who has performed magic that Dumbledore himself never dreamed of?"

"Oh he dreamed of it," said Harry, "but he knew more than you, knew enough not

to do what you've done."

"You mean he was weak!" screamed Voldemort. "Too weak to dare, too weak to

take what might have been his, what will be mine!" Angelina would glad scream at his face that Dumbledore wasn't weak if Ginny wasn't there holding her hand tightly.

"No, he was cleverer than you," said Harry, "a better wizard, a better man."

"I brought about the death of Albus Dumbledore!"

"You thought you did," said Harry, "but you were wrong."

"_Dumbledore is dead!_" Voldemort hurled the words at Harry as "in the marble

tomb in the grounds of this castle, I have seen it, Potter, and he will not return!" 'You think so, dark lord of the disaster?' Ginny thought. 'Just wait until you die. You'll see, from the hell in which I bet you will be!'

"Yes, Dumbledore is dead," said Harry calmly, "but you didn't have him killed.

He chose his own manner of dying, chose it months before he died, arranged the whole thing with the man you thought was your servant." Ginny's eyes were widen and she looked at Angelina. "What is he saying, how does he knows?" she said under her breath. "I don't know Ginny, I have no idea."

"What childish dream is this?" said Voldemort, but still he did not strike, and his

red eyes did not waver from Harry's.

"Severus Snape wasn't yours," said Harry. "Snape was Dumbledore's. from the moment you starting hunting down my mother. And you never realized it, because of the thing you can't understand. You never saw Snape cast a Patronus, did you, Riddle?" Voldemort did not answer. They continued to circle each other like wolves about to tear each other apart.

"Snape's Patrons was a doe," said Harry, "the same as my mother's, because he

loved her for nearly all of his life, from the time when they were children. You should have realized, he asked you to spare her life, didn't he?"

"He desired her, that was all, but when she had gone, he agreed that there were other women, and of purer blood, worthier of him - "

"Of course he told you that, but he was Dumbledore's spy from the moment you threatened her, and he's been working against you ever since! Dumbledore

was already dying when Snape finished him!"

"It matters not!" shrieked Voldemort, who had followed every word with rapt

attention, but now let out a cackle of mad laughter. "It matters not whether Snape was mine or Dumbledore's, or what petty obstacles they tried to put in my path! I crushed them as I crushed your mother, Snape's supposed great _love_! Oh, but it all makes sense, Potter, and in ways that you do not understand!

Dumbledore was trying to keep the Elder Wand from me! He intended that

Snape should be the true master of the wand! But I got there ahead of you, little boy – I reached the wand before you could get your hands on it, I understood the truth before you caught up. I killed Severus Snape three hours ago, and the Elder Wand, the Death stick, the Wand of Destiny is truly mine! Dumbledore's last plan went wrong, Harry Potter!"

"Yeah, it did." said Harry. "You're right. But before you try to kill me, I'd advise

you think what you've done . . . . Think, and try for some remorse, Riddle. . . ."

"What is this?"

Of all the things that Harry had said to him, beyond any revelation or taunt,

nothing had socked Voldemort like this. Harry saw is pupils contract to thin slits, saw the skin around his eyes whiten.

"It's your one last chance," said Harry, Ginny couldn't believe what she was listening, Harry was offering Voldemort a chance to live? 'NO YOU IDIOT! Kill him already, he HAS to DIE!' she screamed inside her head, "it's all you've got left. . . . I've seen what you'll be otherwise. . . . Be a man. . . try. . . Try for some remorse. . . ."

"You dare - ?" said Voldemort again.

"Yes, I dare," said Harry, "because Dumbledore's last plan hasn't backfired on me at all. It's backfired on you, Riddle."

"That wand still isn't working properly for you because you murdered the wrong

person. Severus Snape was never the true master of the Elder Wand. He never defeated Dumbledore."

"He killed - "

"Aren't you listening? _Snape never beat Dumbledore! _Dumbledore's death was

planned between them! Dumbledore intended to die, undefeated, the wand's last true master! If all had gone as planned, the wand's power would have died with him, because it had never been won from him!"

"But then, Potter, Dumbledore as good as gave me the wand!" Voldemort's voice

shook with malicious pleasure. "I stole the wand from its last master's tomb! I removed it against the last master's wishes! Its power is mine!" 'oh my God this man is a true idiot!' Angelina thought rolling her eyes.

"You still don't get it, Riddle, do you? Possessing the wand isn't enough! Holding

it, using it, doesn't make it really yours. Didn't you listen to Ollivander? _The wand chooses the wizard _. . . The Elder Wand recognized a new master before Dumbledore died, someone who never even laid a hand on it. The new master removed the wand from Dumbledore against his will, never realizing exactly what he had done, or that the world's most dangerous wand had given him its allegiance . . ." Voldemort's chest rose and fell rapidly, and Harry could feel the curse coming,

feel it building inside the wand pointed at his face.

"The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy." Blank shock showed in Voldemort's face for a moment, but then it was gone.

"But what does it matter?" he said softly. "Even if you are right, Potter, it makes no difference to you and me. You no longer have the phoenix wand: We duel on skill alone . . . and after I have killed you, I can attend to Draco Malfoy . . ."

"But you're too late," said Harry. "You've missed your chance. I got there first. I

overpowered Draco weeks ago. I took his wand from him." Harry twitched the hawthorn wand, and he felt the eyes of everyone in the Hall

upon it.

"So it all comes down to this, doesn't it?" whispered Harry. "Does the wand in

your hand know its last master was Disarmed? Because if it does . . . I am the true master of the Elder Wand." 'Yes!' Ginny thought and in her mind she was already making a victory dance.

A red-glow burst suddenly across the enchanted sky above them as an edge of

dazzling sun appeared over the sill of the nearest window. The light hit both of their faces at the same time, so that Voldemort's was suddenly a flaming blur. Harry heard the high voice shriek as he too yelled his best hope to the heavens, pointing Draco's wand:

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

"_Expelliarmus!_"

The bang was like a cannon blast, and the golden flames that erupted between

them, at the dead center of the circle they had been treading, marked the point where the spells collided. Harry saw Voldemort's green jet meet his own spell, saw the Elder Wand fly high, dark against the sunrise, spinning across the enchanted ceiling like the head of Nagini, spinning through the air toward the master it would not kill, who had come to take full possession of it at last. And Harry, with the unerring skill of the Seeker, caught the wand in his free hand as Voldemort fell backward, arms splayed, the slit pupils of the scarlet eyes rolling upward. Tom Riddle hit the floor with a mundane finality, his body feeble and shrunken, the white hands empty, the snakelike face vacant and unknowing. Voldemort was dead, killed by his own rebounding curse, and Harry stood with two wands in his hand, staring down at his enemy's shell... and then hell brake lose. Aurors were apparating inside the castle, since all the protective spells were broken, and hunting down every last one death eater. It took them no more than twenty minutes to take them down all, an angry thought passed Angelina's mind as she thought how easier this fight could have been if this help had arrived earlier. Then Ginny came next to her and hold her hand tightly once again. She saw that her face was searching for Harry and she told her quietly "He needs sometime to proses everything that happened the last hours, he will be fine again. Now we need to take Voldemort's body out of here." She said and leaded her to the room in which they were keeping Voldemort and the rest of the dead death eaters' bodies. "Ginny what about the others?" Angelina asked. "Don't worry I have already lead them to the shrieking shack. And I have repaired the rest of the rooms because the master bedroom was full with, you know. The group." Ginny said with a mischievous smile on her lips. The two girls laugh quietly, they didn't want anyone to find them with Voldemort's body...

Ginny was standing on top of the boiling caldron she was mixing for the last time the potion she was looking around her the self made bed they had around the room, James and Lilly on one bed, Sirius on the other, Remus and Tonks were lying still on the stretchers which they had moved them there. Angelina was sitting on the floor next to the armchair which Severus body was resting. Albus Dumbledore was resting on a bed next to the door. He looked sleeping peacefully Ginny thought. The corpse of Voldemort was lying on the cold floor in frond of Ginny. "Angelina will you." Ginny said showing with the silver sword the lifeless body in frond of her Angelina stand up from her place next to Severus and took the silver sword. The sapphires on the handle were shining from the little light of the candles. "I think the head will do." Angelina said "It has flesh, bones and blood." Ginny nodded and Angelina cut off Voldemort's head with one move. The sword cut the flesh and the head left the body quickly. Ginny took the head and throw it inside the potion. Then she took her wand and mixed the potion which was now changing color from gray to red and then to green and in the end settling to gold. Angelina took the goblets from the table and filled them with the potion Ginny on the other hand moved to the leather case Severus had left with the potions he had made for Remus and took out the biggest vile one with a deep red color and went back to Remus lifeless body. She then opened his mouth and poured the potion into his mouth then Angelina gave the potion to him and to Tonks.

It didn't took them long before they had finished with all the almost fifty persons in the shack. They were standing frozen in the middle of the room full with dead bodies. After ten minutes they saw no reaction and the disappointment was obvious on their faces, but then they saw it. Colin winked!

**UP IN HEAVEN...**

"OK, so you are telling me that Ginny might knows about our group? HOW? Mooney? How?" Sirius was screaming. Tonks was looking lost her cousin and her husband talking when she decided to stop them. "HEY! Both of you what group is that you are talking about?" she asked "The death winners" Sirius said as a matter of fact. "which one you said?" Tonks said with her eyes wide open. "And who was you?" She asked her husband wishing he wasn't the pianist. "I was the... drummer." he said looking embarrassed "the drummer?" she asked and saw her husband blushing "Well can I do something that I wanted to do since I was like thirteen?" she said biting her lip. "Yeah why not?" he said without having the slightest clue what she was up to. Then Tonks without warning throw herself onto him and kissed him passionately Sirius looked stunned his cousin and his best friend practically snogging in frond of him "Hey guys? I am here! Could you?" he said but then Severus walked in "OH MY EYES! PLEASE! That you are married doesn't mean you can snogging in frond of us! Please." he said covering his eyes. "Severus please let them be." Lilly said from her place a little behind from all with James hand around her waist. "After all I never did tell you anything for snogging my little sister many times with me watching. So stop it. Let. Them. Be!" James was ready to say something but then Lilly put her index finger on his mouth and told him "The same goes for you James. Come on be adults" she said looking to all of them. "Yeah Lilly is right, I never pay you back for all this time I was the third wheel!" Remus said laughing like maniac. "Not you too Remus please I thought you were the adult!" "Yes I was because I was the werewolf one who had to be adult because of what I was going through but now I am not!" he said and his face was lighten up by a smile. "Please smile more often!" Tonks said to his ear kissing his cheek lightly

Then they saw Colin a young boy which was killed in the battle running in frond of them screaming "WE'VE BEEN CALLED DOWN! WE ARE GOING !"

**IN THE SHRIECKING SHACK AGAIN**

"Did you saw it Angie? Colin winked!" Ginny said checking for the pulse which was stronger by minute. "Yes Ginny they are coming back! I am going to sent an owl to Sofia. OK? Can you handle it?" Angelina said "Yeah I am fine, find George too." "OK!" she said and left the shack. Ginny turned to her brother Fred and saw him opening his eyes slightly. "Fred? Fredy? You OK brother, I am here!" she said to him once he was fully awake.

"Ginny, help me I need to check the others." Severus said with a slow voice. "Silence Severus that stupid snake almost destroy your vocal cords please don't speak too much If you do not want any permanent damage"

"Ginny you need to relax if you don't want a heart attack" Sirius said when he heard Ginny's frantic voice.

"Yeah Gin, Sirius is right, Your voice is hurting my ears!" Tonks complained and Remus laughed next to her.

"Hey, Remus, how you are feeling?" Severus said, his voice was hoarse and his throat was hurting like hell.

"Fine, A little sleepy, but I can deal with it." Remus said his back was killing him from the fall he had only few hours ago.

"Good, it's normal. Do. Not. Fall. Asleep. Thought. This might be disaster." Severus said trying to stand up on his feet.

"We can help you with that Mooney, can't we Padfoot?" James said looking at Sirius who had a mischievous smile upon his lips

"Yeah I guess you can do it, but! You won't! I'd rather to have my wife keeping me company than you and your nonsense." Remus said hugging Tonks close to him. He now realized how good it felt that he could call her his wife. Because she was! She was his wife, only his! From all the men of the world she chose him.

"Admit it Remus, you love them, you can stand a moment without them." Severus said as he was coming to him with his leather case in hand.

"Well before you say anything, take that, every month the day of the full moon you will take the Vials with the green potion and the other days the ones with the brown potion, that's why they are more. If everything goes as plan you will be a wolf Animagus by next Spring." Severus said and left leaving a stunned Remus looking at the case in frond of him. He had no chance to talk, he had no chance to say anything at all when a young girl around eighteen with her long black curls almost completely hidden by her black french hood came in. Her dress black with long bell sleeves and with a white cut in the frond of the skirt. Sirius was shocked she looked so much like Sofia, she was a Black, every inch of her, he could tell. How it was possible to miss it? From her pearl french hood, to her pearl heart earrings to her pearl cross, she was a Black. "Severus. You did it!" She said with her blue eyes wide open. James turned to see a living mixture of his sister and his best friend images. "Yes Cecilia, go." He said softly. Cecilia walked slowly to were Sirius was standing. She reached him and sat down next to him onto the bed he was half lying. "Dad, It's me, Cecilia." she said looking into her father's eyes seeing her own. She saw him he didn't believe her then she go out her wand and said "Expecto Patronum" then a big dog came out of her wand, they dog played cheerfully for a little while, trying to catch his tale, like Sirius was doing as a dog, but then stopped and looked around. Once he was sure that the place was safe he went to Cecilia and after he rubbed his fur onto her leg he disappeared into thin air. "It's her Sirius, it's really her your daughter Cecilia." Severus said.

"Is it really you? How is this possible? No, no, no don't tell me. I don't care. You are here, and you are alive." Sirius was near tears when he put his arms around his child for the first time here and almost seventeen years. "Dad, please you are suffocating me! Relax a bit!" she said and Sirius loosed his hold. He looked at her again He was still speechless he could not realize how she was alive, but also he could not question the fact that she was his daughter, his child, his jewel. "That's your father sweetheart he can't relax." Sofia said from across the door. She was wearing the same bright pink dress she was wearing the day she had told Sirius she was pregnant. Sirius turned his head and saw his 'believed to be' dead wife standing on the door smiling warmly at him. Her long black hair held in an high ponytail leaving her neck and her shoulders exposed. Only two soft curls were falling onto either side of her face. She was wearing the cross Sirius had gave her when they engaged. Tonks who had recognized the voice turned her attention from Remus to them and her mouth fell to the floor. "Sofia? What the hell! Is going on?" she asked "Dora, what a pleasant surprise." Sofia said smiling even if she knew that this couldn't get her out of trouble "How did you came to "_forget" _ to tell me that your real name was Sofia **Potter** or should I say **Black?** Are you kidding me? I was there protecting you and Cecilia and the same time I was watching my cousin mourning for your deaths!" Tonks was furious, the adrenaline from the battle hadn't waste out yet and she was like a walking bomb. "Nymphadora you know that no one under the protection of the Ministry can give away his real identity even to his own family." Mad eye said. "DON'T! CALL! ME! NYMPHADORA!" she said and her hair turned into a deep red color. Severus saw that and stand up from his chair like he was hit by electricity "Yes!" he screamed punching the air, "Yes you still got your powers!" he said as he run and hugged Tonks tightly. "It worked!" everyone was watching him stunned when Amelia came in. She was the one who was dressed the most informal from the others. A simple black dress with three quarters sleeves and a small cross with pink diamonds were the only things she was wearing. "Severus I think that this is not our greatest problem right now" Lilly said. Sirius in the mean time had stand up from the bed he was sitting and moved to Sofia. "It's you, it's really you. Sofia. My heart you're alive." he took her hands into his own and looked into her hazel eyes. "I can't believe you are here." he said. His eyes were nearly full with tears when he cupped her face. He had almost forget how it feels like to hold her face to feel her pulse under his fingers. He was dizzy from her sweet scent he knew what he wanted to do now he wanted to fell that she was alive so he moved closer to her face and kissed her lips, softly only to feel her kissing back. "Hey! Padfoot! She is my baby sister!" James said covering his eyes. "She is his wife Prongs. You need to accept that already" Remus said holding close to him Tonks.

"Remind me to KILL Kingsley. Really I want to do it." Angelina said as she came into the shack clearly pissed off. "Oh,oh I smell troubles" Severus said under his breath. As Amelia was coming to stand next to him Angelina seems like she wanted to explode. Something was clearly wrong with her. Everyone could see it. Ginny first off all. Behind her was George who was trying to keep up with her pace (not easy if you consider that she was practically running) "Angelina could you please calm down-" he said but he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the scene in frond of him.

"Well you've told me but. Wow! I mean that's"

"Wicked?" Fred said from across the room. "Because I think that's the word you are looking for." Fred said and he patted the bed next to him. Come here Geogry" "Bloody Hell! If mum sees that she will have heart attach." George said as he went to his brother.

"See what I told you Prongs they are identical." Sirius said to James.

"Wait a minute." Fred started

"How did you call him?" George added.

"Because if you called him Prongs"

"Then I think this is."

"Wicked!" they both said. "We just found the marauders"

"You are our idols!" Fred said enthusiastically

"No not our idols, our Gods." George said

"We own you everything!" They both said

"How did you know about us?" Remus asked

"We found you map in Filch's office" Fred began

"And of course we took it." George continued

"Well the rest are just details. Late night walks to Forbidden Forest. Butterbeers to the Gryffindor's parties." Fred said daydreaming

"It was such a wonderful time. We were so young."

"And naive"

"Yeah like that is possible" Angelina said angrily

"That hurt us Angie" Fred started

"Hurt deeply" George continued.

"Guys I think that Angelina have something important to tell us." Dumbledore said to all of them, making them to silence. "Go on."

"Well our new minister thinks that it's a good idea to restore the royal families and he wants a meeting with the hairs to the throne. Which are me, Cecilia and Harry." She said and Ginny realized that something was really wrong with those two. Cecilia had panicked by this idea and asked "When he wants that meeting?"

"The soonest. Actually he wants us in headmaster's office after the rehearsal of the group which is actually in two hours." She said Ginny realized why she had wear that dress. It was light blue with golden on the frond of the bodice. The sleeves were sliced open and a thin lace was covering the exposed part of the hand. Her hair were held tight onto a bun. And a silver tiara with light blue diamonds was matching perfectly with the color of her dress like the earring. She wasn't wearing anything on her neck and to Ginny's surprise she was not wearing her usual ruby ring. She never once had taken it out. She turned to leave but stopped she turned to Lilly and gave her her ring. "Here Harry had given that to me last year. I first thought to throw it onto his face but then I thought it would be better to return it to it's owner, Out of respect... for the ring. It didn't deserve to be thrown at his face." she said and she left with tear clouding her eyesight. "I think our son is really messed up" James said looking at Lilly, who nodded in agreement.

Angelina left the shrieking shack and let the morning air to hit her face and the bare skin of her neck. The last days her life had changed dramatically. Only two days ago **(A/N: Today is 4/5 two days after the battle and Angelina had already announced the concert of "The death winners" at Hogwarts for the 6/5) ** she was sitting with Severus waiting for any sign of Harry, now she was hopping he never had came into Hogwarts. She was close the Quidditch pitch and she went to hide behind some bushes she wanted to be alone. Apart from everyone and everything, but most importantly away from him. She had given everything to him and he was giving her back only pain. Memories of their time in the perfect's bathroom seemed to be so old. So far away but they were less than two days ago. She went home and rubbed her skin so much she wanted to get out of her skin his scent but it was impossible his scent was on her clothes, her hair her skin. Everywhere around her. She had to take him out of her mind especially after what he did last night...

_...flashback..._

_Angelina went into the great hall, it was the only place of the castle which was already repaired. She saw the Weasley's sitting all together. Hermione was there as well, but Harry was no where to be found George raised his head from the food in frond of him and looked Angelina into her eyes, "Hey will you came sit with us?" he said calmly. Angelina moved to their side and sat down next to George. "Where is Ginny, why she is not with you?" Percy asked_

"_She went for a walk. She needs time to process everything that happened Percy. She will be here when she feels ready to be here." Angelina said and turned to George. "George I want you to read the letter which I left into your pocket tonight when you will be alone and wait for me tomorrow morning in the back yard of my house. OK?" She whispered only for him to hear. George looked confused but he agreed. Then Angelina turned her attention finding Harry when she saw him he was standing to the courtyard right outside the great hall. She stand up and went to him she wanted to talk to him to make sure he was OK, or at least as OK as he could be. As closer as she was getting she was realizing that he wasn't alone, but that's normal she thought even if he wanted to be alone he __wouldn't have that chance. She was going to him when she saw a girl with long black hair getting closer to him at first she didn't recognized her but once her face __come into light she left there looking stunned she was no other than Cho Chang. Her face was millimeters away from his but Angelina didn't react she went to hide behind few rocks which had not been removed from there and waited wishing that Harry would do something. And he did he just didn't do what Angelina was wishing for. Harry pulled Cho's face closer to his own and kissed her fully on the mouth. Angelina had tears in her eyes and bite her hand hard in order to stop her self from screaming. She wanted to know how far they would go with it. They keep kissing unaware that Angelina was watching the whole scene, after few minutes Angelina decided that she had enough and stood up to leave but her tears had clouded her vision and she tripped over a rock making few others to leave their places. Harry and Cho got away from each other only to see Angelina standing there with discuss in her eyes. "Do not bother from me, I was leaving anyway." she said looking to both of their eyes. Harry opened his mouth to say something but she stopped him "There is no need to say a thing, Mr Potter, do not underestimated my __i__ntelligence, do not start saying that this is not what I thought because I know exactly what I saw and there is no other explanation that the one in which I am probably not enough for you." she said the tears were forming into her eyes and were ready to fall. Then Angelina turned to Cho and told her "Seems that now he is all yours. Congratulations." she turned to Harry again "Good Bye." she said with her voice ready to break and left with a small bow. _

_...end of flashback..._

In the great hall everything was rearranged the teachers table had been removed and on it's place George and his "new" partner had put a bid podium were the group would appear. The four beg tables had been removed instead of them there were small round tables for no more than ten people each. They all were decorated with silver tablecloths and they had put bowls with water in the middle. Inside the ball they had put magical candles which stay lighten underwater. Sirius, Remus, James, Lilly and Severus (who had replaced Peter) went straight to the podium feeling the eyes of the staff of Hogwarts on their backs. The Polyjuice potion made them unrecognizable but they couldn't help but fear that someone might realize their true identities. When they were on stage they saw professor McGonagall coming to their place. "May I ask you something?" she said with her voice straight and cold. "Of course headmistress." Lilly said. "I would like you to respect our wish and act with dignity, we've lost family members, friends, loved ones. You may want to celebrate but we want to mourn." Professor McGonagall said. "We will do our best professor. We lost loved too, we know about loss." Sirius said and the rest of them nodded in agreement...

After almost an hour they saw Cecilia walking outside the door. She was going to the headmaster's office and they knew that the bomb would explode any minute. Even if still they hadn't realize what was wrong with Angelina and Harry.

...Few minutes later in the headmaster's office...

Angelina was sitting into her too familiar office once again but this time many thing had changed and she wasn't sure if it was for the better. Next to her was sitting Cecilia and right to the opposite was Harry Angelina hadn't shared a look with him at the whole time. "Well I want you all to know that I think that it's the right thing to do if I restore the four royal families. And because the three of you are the hairs to the four thrones I want to hear your opinion about the matter. "We will be able to make our own decisions?" Cecilia said.

"To a limit yes. You will be members of the Ministry's consort. And you will be able to participate when decisions of our magical community are made." Kingsley said to Cecilia. He couldn't but admit how much she looked like Sirius. Angelina rose up from her chair and said before she turned and left the room. "I am fine with that. As long as I won't have to marry some prince." she said emphasizing into the word prince before she left the room. Kingsley rose up from his chair in an attempt to show that he was good with that but to shown that it's done. The royals are officially restored. Cecilia smiled to the new minister "Well if you excuse me sir I need to go and find Angelina. I am glad I meet you." she said warmly to him, then she turned to Harry and told him "Well I would like to say that I am glad to see you again but that would be lie" she whispered and left the room. Harry followed her and found her at the bottom of the stairs. "what did you mean?" he said angrily. "I mean that I hoped when I would see you again you would have faced your feelings. You would be an adult. But I see you are NOT. Angelina loves you. She adores you, she is, no was ready to die for you. And you paid that back to her by how? Kissing with that black haired girl, Cho right? In the middle of the courtyard where everyone could see you? I know you are a prince by blood but you defiantly do not act like it at all. You act like a spoiled brat. Who do you think you are? Because of that fire bolt mark of your forehead you think you can control the world around you? You get to hurt others feelings and get away with that?" she was furious with him and turned to leave. But before she turns to take the road to the shrieking shack she stopped and told him behind her shoulder "My uncle and my parents would be so disappointed of you." and with that she left him alone starring at her. He was lost. He just had found that he had another living family member who loathed him. Perfect! Now his life was just perfect!

...6th of May...

The whole great hall had worn it's better face. The candles inside the balls which were full of water were lighten. On every one of the tables with the silver tablecloths there were a bottle of fire whiskey and few bottles of butter beer along with other appetizers. Mr and Mrs Weasley had taken a table next to Kingsley's, who was sitting with the remaining Hogwarts teachers and not with the Ministry members, With them was Bill who was wearing his black formal cloak next to him was Fleure she was wearing a black dress which was reaching to her knees. The three quarters sleeves were covering the cuts and the bruises which were now onto her arms from the battle. Although the black was always bringing up her fair complexion tonight the black made her paler than usually skin look ill. She had lost the glow she usually had. The red eyes made the trick too. Charlie was sitting next to his father, he was wearing muggle black jeans and a black t-shirt, he was talking with Percy who was wearing his formal cloak dress too. Ron and Hermione were sitting next to Percy they both were wearing black, as a sign of mourning for all the losses. Harry was there too but Cho wasn't in fact she wasn't in the great hall at all. Behind the scene Lilly was staring herself in the mirror the dress still fit her perfectly like it used to. This was always her favorite dress...

The time had came and they all were ready to go on stage with their fake identities for the last time...

Sirius, had started the theme. It was a sad tone, piano solo at first... But then the tune suddenly changed. Lilly take a last look at her on the mirror and after she fixed her hairband she got on the scene...

_I wish I could tell you _

_The things I never got the chance to _

_I wish I was with you now _

_To see you smile again _

_I wish we had more time _

_But time goes by so fast _

_A moment comes, and then the moment passes by _

_In the blink of an eye _

_And if I had one wish _

Mrs Weasley was stunned the dress the singer wore that same dress with the green details, it looked so familiar.

"Mrs Weasley are you OK?" Harry asked

"That dress as worn by her Majesty Queen Cecilia Potter, in an official visit she and your grandfather had to the Irish Royal family. Angelina's maternal grandparents" Mrs Weasley said and Harry looked stunned

_I wouldn't ask for money _

_I wouldn't ask for fame _

_I wouldn't ask for the power to make this world change _

_If I could have one thing _

_That one thing that I would choose _

_Is one more ordinary day with you _

_With you _

"The same goes with the necklace, the earrings and the hairband." Mrs Weasley continued.

"But if those belonged to my family how did SHE has them?" Harry asked showing angrily the singer

_I wish I could see you _

_And be there where my arms could reach you _

_I wish I could let you know how much you touched my life _

_Maybe a little time _

_Is all *the time* we get _

_The words we long to say are words that go unsaid _

_You can't go back again _

_But if I had one wish _

"But I might be mistaken Harry." Mrs Weasley said "The dress had green long sleeves, and the jewels might be replicas"

_I wouldn't ask for money _

_I wouldn't ask for fame _

_I wouldn't ask for the power to make this world change _

_If I could have one thing _

_That one thing that I would choose _

_Is one more ordinary day with you _

_With you _

_I wish we had more time _

_Time goes by so fast _

_The moment comes _

_And the moment passes by in the blink of an eye _

_And if I had one wish _

Harry was listening the music and the lyrics and his mind wandered to Angelina. He still remembered the way the light blue dress was hugging her curves. Her curves which he knew them so well. Her black hair held tightly on a bun. That picture of pure perfection was able to sent chills through his spine.

_I wouldn't ask for money _

_I wouldn't ask for fame _

_I wouldn't ask for the power to make this world change, no _

_If I could have one thing _

_That one thing that I would choose _

_Is one more ordinary day _

_Just one more ordinary day with you _

_With you..._

As the song finished everyone clapped. "Thank you all for being here with us tonight we are so happy to be here with all of you we know that you all lost loved ones in this battle, so do we, but let's celebrate, as much as we can for what it's won from this battle." With that Lilly mentioned to the others to start the next song. "This song is for all those who are not with us today."

_I'm standing on the bridge_

_I'm waiting in the dark_

_I thought that you would be here ... by now_

_there is nothing but the rain_

_no footsteps on the ground_

_I'm listening but there's no sound _

Andromeda Black who was sitting with the Weasley's looked stunned as she heard the lyrics. "What is wrong Andromeda?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"The same lyrics, My Dora had wrote them, last year." she said leaving a sob as she remembered her daughter. Her only child so young to die.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me_

_wont somebody come take me home_

_its that damn cold night_

_trying to figure out this life_

_wont you take me by the hand_

_take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who u are_

_but I_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

Charlie turned to the others and asked "Hey why Ginny and George aren't here?"

"They went with Angelina. Obviously they didn't want to be with us. I don't know." Mr Weasley said angrily

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked Ron.

"George found a new partner for the shop." he said simply.

_I'm looking for a place_

_I'm searching for a face_

_is anybody here I know_

_'cause nothing is going right_

_and everything's a mess_

_and no one likes to be alone_

Kingsley to the next table had his eyes closed. He was near in tears and he didn't want anyone to know about that... Even if he is temporarily the minister of Magic he couldn't show any sign of weakness. Even if he right now was listening the music his friend Sirius Black had wrote his last day an this earth...

_isn't anyone trying to find me_

_wont somebody come take me home_

_its that damn cold night_

_trying to figure out this life_

_wont you take me by the hand_

_take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who u are_

_but I_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

Angelina was sending few quick looks to the table where Harry was sitting, he was alone Cho was nowhere to be seen. She couldn't believe that! The same moment when she was bringing her so beloved boyfriend back to life she was trying to find a way to snog her boyfriend. That was outrageous

_Why is everything so confusing_

_maybe I'm just out of my mind_

_its a damn cold night_

_trying to figure out this life_

_wont you take me by the hand_

_take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_but I_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_take me by the hand_

_take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_but I_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_take me by the hand_

_take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_but I_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

When the song had finished Lilly looked Remus with murder in her eyes. "You were very close to be killed when Sirius heard those lyrics!" she said with a dangerously low voice. Angelina took Ginny by her hand and led her outside. She needed to get out.

"Where are we going?" she said once they were outside. "Angelina please, what is wrong? Tell me what did Harry do this time?" she asked

"He was kissing with Cho Chang, in the middle of the courtyard. That's what happened and I broke up with him." Angelina said. Then they saw few figures coming to them Angelina wiped her tears quickly and raised her wand to the strangers. What she saw shocked her. There was her parents, right on their feet looking as well as ever. Behind her were Neville's parents few pounds thinner but well alive.

"Angelina!" her mother said surprisingly. "You look like a princess" she said hugging her daughter after almost sixteen years.

"You wear your grandmother's tiara." her father said smiling at her warm. Angelina had tears on her eyes again but this time they were happy tears. They sit there talking for almost half hour when she cast a spell on the four people to change their characteristics and they returned to the great hall.

"The next is a new song and is dedicate to all those who have felt, lets say a "forbidden love" if that's exist at all." she said rolling her eyes.

_Your cruel device_

_Your blood, like ice_

_One look could kill_

_My pain, your thrill_

_I want to love you but I better not_

_Touch (don't touch)_

_I want to hold you but my senses_

_Tell me to stop_

_I want to kiss you but I want it too_

_Much (too much)_

_I want to taste you but your lips_

_Are venomous_

_Poison_

_You're poison running through my_

_Veins_

_You're poison, I don't want to_

_Break these chains _

Lilly was looking into James eyes so intense the fire of the past was obviously still burning both of their hearts

_Your mouth, so hot_

_Your web, I'm caught_

_Your skin, so wet_

_Black lace on sweat_

_I hear you calling and its needles_

_And pins (and pins)_

_I want to hurt you just to hear you_

_Screaming my name_

_Don't want to touch you but_

_You're under my skin (deep in)_

_I want to kiss you but your lips_

_Are venomous_

_Poison_

_You're poison running through my veins_

_You're poison, I don't wanna_

_Break these chains_

_Poison _

It was James turn to sing. His sister looked at him, he still got it.

_One look could kill_

_My pain, your thrill_

_I want to love you but I better not_

_Touch (don't touch)_

_I want to hold you but my senses_

_Tell me to stop_

_I want to kiss you but I want it too_

_Much (too much)_

_I want to taste you but your lips_

_Are venomous_

_Poison_

_You're poison running through my_

_Veins _

_You're poison, I don't wanna_

_Break these chains_

_Poison_

"Are they finishing?" Harry asked "I want to go to sleep." he said. He was furious. Since Angelina had came back in she had a man with her all the time. He never had seen him before and he has his arm around her shoulders all the time, who he thought he was! She was his fiancee after all! And then it hit him she wasn't his fiancee, she wasn't even his girlfriend anymore. She had broke up with him. He had cheated on her.

"Well why don't you go then?" Hermione said.

"Kingsley said it's important to stay here until the end" Harry said.

_I want to love you but I better not_

_Touch (don't touch)_

_I want to hold you but my senses_

_Tell me to stop_

_I want to kiss you but I want it too_

_Much (too much)_

_I want to taste you but your lips_

_Are venomous poison, yeah_

_I don't want to break these chains_

_Poison, oh no_

_Running deep inside my veins,_

_Burning deep inside my veins_

_It's poison_

_I don't wanna break these chains_

_Poison _

The song ended and an other melody, calmer Harry remembered it was Mr and Mrs Weasley wedding song "The next song is for a wonderful couple and we know they love it so we want to dedicate it to them." Lilly said looking at the Weasley's she said with out sound "This is for you" showing Arthur and Molly

_We'll do it all_

_Everything_

_On our own_

_We don't need_

_Anything_

_Or anyone_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world? _

Mrs Weasley had tears in her eyes once again. This was their wedding song... Their wedding now seems so long time ago.

_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel_

_Those three words_

_Are said too much_

_They're not enough_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world? _

Harry remembered the last time he had heard this song, it was last Christmas, he remembered how happy he was. He had pulled Angelina from the chair she was sitting and made her dance with him.

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_Let's waste time_

_Chasing cars_

_Around our heads_

_I need your Grace_

_To remind me_

_To find my own_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world? _

Her hot breath on his neck her hand on his shoulders his hands on her waist, he could almost feel them again...

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_All that I am_

_All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes_

_They're all I can see_

_I don't know where_

_Confused about how as well_

_Just know that these things will never_

_Change for us at all_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

He remembered her laugh when he sang for her the last lines. She then told him she loved him he just said "Me too."...

_Take a look at my body_

_Look at my hands_

_There's so much here that I don't understand_

_Your face say these promises_

_Whispered like prayers_

_I don't need them_

_Because I've been treated so wrong_

_I've been treated so long_

_As if I'm becoming untouchable _

Minerva McGonagall was crying, not with sobs, she was silently sobbing, that same song, that music... It was the music Albus had written for their wedding...

_Well content loves the silence_

_It thrives in the dark_

_With fine winding tendrils_

_That strangle the heart_

_They say that promises sweeten the blow_

_But I don't need them, no_

_I don't need them_

_I've been treated so wrong_

_I've been treated so long_

_As if I'm becoming untouchable_

_I'm the slow dying flower_

_In the frost killing hour_

_Sweet turning sour and untouchable_

_Oh, I need the darkness_

She needed the darkness. She needed the darkness and the privacy to cry and mourn for her husband, she never had the chance with this war...

_The sweetness_

_The sadness_

_The weakness_

_Oh, I need this_

_I need a lullaby_

_A kiss good night_

_Angel sweet love of my life_

_Oh, I need this_

_I'm the slow dying flower_

_In the frost killing hour_

_Sweet turning sour and untouchable_

_Do you remember the way that you touched me before_

_All the trembling sweetness I loved and adored_

_Your face saying promised whispered like prayers_

_I don't need them_

_Oh, I need the darkness _

Albus was seeing them all those his friends, his students, his wife, Minerva. Tears were steaming down her cheeks, and he wanted to wipe them and keep her into his arms until she calms.

_The sweetness_

_The sadness_

_The weakness_

_Oh, I need this_

_I need a lullaby_

_A kiss good night_

_Angel sweet love of my life_

_Oh, I need this_

_Well is it dark enough_

_Can you see me_

_Do you want me_

_Can you reach me_

_Oh, I'm leaving_

_You better shut your mouth_

_And hold your breath_

_And kiss me now_

_And catch your death_

_Oh, I mean this_

_Oh, I mean this_

By the end of this song the whole hall was in tears... But then the music changed again, it became different.

_They say_

_They don't trust_

_You, me, we, us_

_So we'll fall_

_If we must_

_Cause it's you, me_

_And it's all about_

_It's all about _

_It's all about us (all about us)_

_It's all about_

_All about us (all about us)_

_There's a thing that they can't touch_

_'Cause ya know (ah ah)_

_It's all about us (all about us)_

_It's all about_

_All about us_

_all about us_

_We'll run away if we must_

_'Cause ya know_

_It's all about us (It's all about us)_

_It's all about love (It's all about us)_

_In you I can trust (It's all about us)_

_It's all about us _

Scenes from her relationship with Harry was passing through her mind, their first kiss the first time they said I love you to each other, the first late night walk they had, the first night they shared a bed sleeping into each others arms calming each others demons and pushing them away...

_If they hurt you_

_They hurt me too_

_So we'll rise up_

_Won't stop_

_And it's all about_

_It's all about_

_It's all about us (all about us)_

_It's all about_

_All about us (all about us)_

_There's a thing that they can't touch_

_'Cause ya know (ah ah)_

_It's all about us (all about us)_

_It's all about_

_All about us_

_all about us_

_We'll run away if we must_

_'Cause ya know_

_It's all about us (It's all about us)_

_It's all about love (It's all about us)_

_In you I can trust (It's all about us)_

_It's all about us _

Their fights, were always ending in reconciliation not long before their fighting match, even when back in the fifth year he almost had kissed Cho, even then she had forgive him. 'It was almost!' a voice in his head remind him.

_They don't know_

_They can't see_

_Who we are_

_Fear is the enemy_

_Hold on tight_

_Hold on to me_

_'Cause tonight_

_It's all about us_

_It's all about_

_All about us_

_There's a thing that they can't touch_

_'Cause ya know (ah ah)_

_It's all about us (all about us)_

_It's all about us (all about us)_

_It's all about_

_All about us (all about us)_

_There's a thing that they can't touch_

_'Cause ya know (ah ah)_

_It's all about us (all about us)_

_All about us_

_It's all about us (all about us)_

_It's all about_

_All about us (all about us)_

_There's a thing that they can't touch_

_'Cause ya know (ah ah)_

_It's all about us (all about us)_

_It's all about us (all about us)_

_It's all about_

_All about us (all about us)_

_We'll run away if we must_

_'Cause ya know (ah ah)_

_It's all about us (all about us)_

_It's all about_

_All about us (all about us)_

_We'll run away if we must_

_'Cause ya know (ah ah)_

_It's all about us (all about us)_

_It's all about us (It's all about us)_

_It's all about love (It's all about us)_

_In you I can trust (It's all about us)_

_It's all about us _

Lilly had her eyes on her son all the time, he had grown up into a fine young man. She noticed the cut he had between his eyebrows and on his lips and she was glad to see them clean and near healed...

_You and me _

_We used to be together _

_Everyday together always _

_I really feel _

_That I'm losing my best friend _

_I can't believe_

_This could be the end _

_It looks as though you're letting go _

_And if it's real _

_Well I don't want to know _

Harry froze, he remembered this song, his mother used to sing to him the same song every time he couldn't sleep at the night. It seems to be then only song to calm him down...

_Don't speak _

_I know just what you're saying_

_So please stop explaining _

_Don't tell me cause it hurts _

_Don't speak _

_I know what you're thinking _

_I don't need your reasons _

_Don't tell me cause it hurts _

Alice Longbottom was looking her son, he had became a charming young boy. She was more than pleased when she saw the cute blond haired girl sitting next to him, she suited him perfectly...

_Our memories _

_Well, they can be inviting _

_But some are altogether _

_Mighty frightening _

_As we die, both you and I _

_With my head in my hands _

_I sit and cry _

Remus mind was spinning he could see his mother in law and his son. His precious boy...

_Don't speak _

_I know just what you're saying _

_So please stop explaining_

_Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no) _

_Don't speak _

_I know what you're thinking _

_I don't need your reasons _

_Don't tell me cause it hurts_

He remembered his father's word after they found out he was a werwolf, "he will never have the chance a have a family on his own." how wrong he was! And how much he wished he could be here now, but he hadn't news from his parents here and almost seventeen years. After a little time he accepted that they die...

_It's all ending _

_I gotta stop pretending who we are... _

_You and me I can see us dying...are we? _

_Don't speak _

_I know just what you're saying _

_So please stop explaining_

_Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no) _

_Don't speak _

_I know what you're thinking _

_I don't need your reasons _

_Don't tell me cause it hurts _

_Don't tell me cause it hurts! _

_I know what you're saying _

_So please stop explaining_

_Don't speak,_

_don't speak, _

_don't speak, _

_oh I know what you're thinking _

_And I don't need your reasons _

_I know you're good, _

_I know you're good, _

_I know you're real good _

And then he was shocked, cause he saw them there. His parent were there. Alive!

_Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush _

_don't tell me tell me cause it hurts _

_Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush darlin' _

_Hush, hush don't tell me tell me cause it hurts _

_I see nothing in your eyes, and the more I see the less I like._

_Is it over yet, in my head? _

James sang the first part of this song looking into the crown. He saw his son. Alone. He saw Angelina. Angry.

_I know nothing of your kind, and I won't reveal your evil mind._

_Is it over yet? I can't win._

Lilly's voice had filled the whole hall and touched the whole hall. They could feel her feelings... thank Merlin they didn't realized who she was...

_So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left._

_I know that I can find the fire in your eyes._

_I'm going all the way, get away, please._

_You take the breath right out of me._

_You left a hole where my heart should be._

_You got to fight just to make it through,_

_'cause I will be the death of you. _

Ginny looked trying to find Oliver, he was sitting close to her family, with Kate Bell and Alicia Spinet who had a huge fight with George... she couldn't realize how he could be smiling after he lost his brother... his other half...

If only she knew...

_This will be all over soon._

_Pour salt into the open wound._

_Is it over yet? Let me in._

_So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left._

_I know that I can find the fire in your eyes._

_I'm going all the way, get away, please._

_You take the breath right out of me._

_You left a hole where my heart should be._

_You got to fight just to make it through,_

_'cause I will be the death of you._

_I'm waiting, I'm praying, realize, start hating. _

Fred was looking Kate, his sweet Kate, he had missed her. Missed her so much!

_You take the breath right out of me._

_You left a hole where my heart should be._

_You got to fight just to make it through,_

_'cause I will be the death of you._

Severus looked his clock and was shocked they had less that six minutes before the became their selves again and they had two songs left, which meant that they would probably take their own forms before they manage to finish their concert.

_This is the clock up on the wall_

_This is the story of us all_

_This is the first sound of a new born child before he starts to crawl_

James started

_This is the war that's never won_

_This is the soldier and his gun_

_This is the mother waiting by the phone praying for her son_

Sirius continued

_Pictures of you_

_Pictures of me_

_Hung up on your wall for the world to see_

_Pictures of you_

_Pictures of me_

_Remind us all of what we used to be_

Lilly's voice was heard... She was shocked to realize that she has to say goodbye to Evelyn for ever...

_There is a drug that cures it all_

_Blocked by the governmental wall_

_We are the scientists inside the lab just waiting for the call_

Remus sang. His voice was showing all of his emotions and mainly his happiness. He had decided, he was going to enjoy every little happiness life gives him...

_This earthquake weather has got me shaking_

_Inside I'm high up and dry_

Severus said his part and felt so better when it end, he was already nervous enough because he had to play bass in frond of so many people, when they told him to sing too, well that was were he almost backed down completely. Thank Merlin Amelia was there to knock some senses into him!

_Pictures of you_

_Pictures of me_

_Hung up on your wall for the world to see_

_Pictures of you_

_Pictures of me_

_Remind us all of what we used to be_

_Confess to me_

_Every secret moment_

_Every stolen promise you believe_

_Confess to me_

_All that lies between us_

_All that lies between you and me_

The whole group had sang that part of the song but now it was Lilly's and only time, the drums slowed their pace the keyboard ware playing in a much lower tone...

_We are the boxers in the ring_

_We are the bells that never sing_

_There is a title we can't win no matter how hard we must swing_

No one could denied that her voice was like an angels voice especially without the sound of the music...

_Pictures of you_

_Pictures of me_

_Hung up on your wall for the world to see_

_Pictures of you_

_Pictures of me_

_Remind us all of what we could have been_

_Pictures of you_

_Pictures of me_

_Hung up on your wall for the world to see_

_Pictures of you_

_Pictures of me_

_Remind us all of what we could have been_

_What could have been_

_We could have been_

_Pictures of you_

_Pictures of me_

_Remind us all of what we could have been_

_What could have been_

"Well we almost came to an end let's our last song.. together." she said

_My best friend gave me the best advice_

_He said each day's a gift and not a given right_

_Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind_

_And try to take the path less traveled by_

_That first step you take is the longest stride_

Lilly saw Remus hair to start turning into their normal sandy color. Severus hair were darkening again, Sirius hair were curling again, James hair had became as untidy as hell again.

_If today was your last day_

_and tomorrow was too late_

_Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

_Would you live each moment like your last?_

_Leave old pictures in the past_

_Donate every dime you have?_

_If today was your last day_

Harry though his eyes playing trick to him the group was starting to change faces and then the scene went black... No one could ever believe what they would see when the lights were up again...

_If today was your last day_

_and tomorrow was too late_

_Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

_Would you live each moment like your last?_

_Leave old pictures in the past_

_Donate every dime you have?_

_Would you call old friends you never see?_

_Reminisce of memories_

_Would you forgive your enemies?_

_Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?_

_Swear up and down to God above_

_That you finally fall in love_

_If today was your last day _

Harry looked stunned his parents were there alive and...singing?

_If today was your last day_

_Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?_

_You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars_

_Regardless of who you are_

_So do whatever it takes_

_'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life_

_Let nothin' stand in your way_

_Cause the hands of time are never on your side_

Ron turned his head to Harry and looked at him with questions in his eyes.

"I don't know" Harry said without taking his eyes from them. If this is a dream he wanted to enjoy it as much as he could.

_If today was your last day_

_and tomorrow was too late_

_Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

_Would you live each moment like your last?_

_Leave old pictures in the past_

_Donate every dime you have?_

_Would you call old friends you never see?_

_Reminisce of memories_

_Would you forgive your enemies?_

_Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?_

_Swear up and down to God above_

_That you finally fall in love_

_If today was your last day _

The whole hall stand up and clapped... "Well thank you all. In bass was Severus Snape!" she said showing Severus who bowed to the crown.

"Drums was Remus Lupin. Yeah guys a teacher can have fun." Lilly said smiling.

Remus bowed to the clapping crown and saw his son smiling and clapping his hands in the sight of his dad. "He is cut Mooney" Sirius said. "At keyboard was Sirius Black!" Lilly showed Sirius who bowed with his wide smile attached on his face. "Guitar was James Potter! James yes, we know!" she sad as she heard many whispering saying how much he looked like Harry, or How much Harry looked like James.

Then James took the microphone and told "And Lilly Evans Potter was singing!" he said clapping at his embraced wife who bowed to all of them.

"We would like to thank few people who helped us, First is Nym. Dora Tonks Lupin, I saved it." Sirius said. "Then We would like to thank Sofia Potter Black for all those wonderful lyrics she wrote for us. And Amelia Evans for the music." Sirius said showing the two women who were sitting next to the stage. "We also would like to thank Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore for letting us play here in Hogwarts!" Sirius said and called Dumbledore on the stage. With that the group left the stage and went down. Dora and Remus run to their son, The same did Alice with Frank and Fred to Kate. Harry saw Angelina leaving the room and he wanted to follow her but he wanted to see his family united again, after almost seventeen years. "Harry!" Lilly said and hugged him tightly. "Mom, it's good to can actually hug you. I missed you mom." Harry let himself free from Lilly's arms and turned to his father "I missed you too, dad." James hugged his son and he saw the second thoughts he had in his mind. "Go, go find her, don't let her leave." Harry was ready to question his father about who he was talking about but he realized how vain this question would be, after all he was dead for so long he knew everything. And that was what his eyes were telling him. Harry turned to leave but Lilly stopped him "I think you are going to need this." she said giving Harry her engagement ring. She smiled knowingly to him. Harry took the ring and hugged his mother. "Thanks Mom, Dad" he screamed over his shoulder as he left the great hall running...

**A/N Here is the seventh chapter I hope you all like it. It longer than the last one as I promised and Is a little but of a songfic. The songs were (in order)**

**Nick Lachey - Ordinary day**

**Avril Laving – I'm with you**

**Alice Cooper – Poison**

**Snow Patrol – Chasing cars**

**Natalie Merchant – My skin**

**TaTu – It's all about us**

**No Doubt – Don't speak**

**Breaking Benjamin – Breath**

**The Last Goodnight – Pictures of you.**

**Nickelback – If today was your last day **

**I really hope you enjoyed it. I want to hear your opinion and I would like to thanks once again those who are still reading my story. **

**NEXT CHAPTER **

**Harry and Angelina are talking.**

**Food fight in the great hall**

**Are those I am listening bells? **

**Well that's it. Next chapter will be up if everything goes as plan before Monday. Until then BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own either the characters of the Harry Potter, or the songs I used for this chapter. I write for fun and I do not make any money out of this. I only own the non recognizable characters (see Amelia, Cecilia, Sofia etc.) **

**A/N: In this chapter we have**

**Harry and Angelina are talking.**

**Food fight in the great hall**

**Are those I am listening bells? **

Harry followed Angelina outside the castle, he saw her going to the lake and he guessed that she was going probably to their spot. He took the familiar road to the Quidditch pitch and he turned to the right, seeing the lake right in frond of him. He was right she was there sitting on her knees with her dress pulling around her, He came closer to her, Angelina heard footsteps behind her and she guessed that it was probably Ginny or Cecilia.

"Can you leave me alone tonight? That's all I am asking! A night to be alone!"

" I can leave if you want me to. But I have something that belongs to you. If you want me to go I can go." Harry said and sat down next to her.

"What do you want here? What do you want from me?" she asked with tear steaming down her cheeks.

"Please Angelina stop crying. Please let me tell you my part of the story, Can I?" Harry asked. He was being careful not to be very close to her but at the same time to be close enough to be in arms length.

"I am listening, you have ten minutes" she said checking her clock.

"OK, the truth is that yes I did kissed Cho, but it was only that, nothing more! The moment I've done it I had regret it, because all the women of the world are not even close as wonderful as you are. I don't know why I did it and I'm not looking for excuses, but I really do love you." Harry said "and this is yours anyway." he said and stood up to leave leaving the ring his mother gave him next to her on the ground. He turned his back to her but before he took a step he felt her hand stopping him.

"Stay Harry, please." she said looking into his eyes. He saw her eyes full with tears and it tore him apart the knowledge that he had put them there. It was all his fault. Harry stood down next to her again. Angelina looked at him and hold his hand tightly. "Do you love me, at all?" she asked him, she knew that it was a childish questions but she needed to hear the answer.

"I adore you! I do love you with my whole heart. And actually I want to." he started but stopped and took the ring he had left next to her and hold it between them, "I want to ask your hand in marriage, my lady." he said smiling widely. "I want you to be my wife, my Princess, my Queen, my world. I want to be with you for ever. I want you with me always! If you want me too" he said to her having his eyes pinned to her at all the time. The tears were flowing down her cheeks again but this time something was different he could feel it, he could see it.

"I...I love you Harry, but we have to wait until you finish your last year in Hogwarts I don't want rumors that I am favoring my husband." she smiled at him and they both start laughing. Harry kissed her tenderly. They pulled apart and Harry slipped the ring back to her finger. They started kissing again and soon they were unable to stop.

"Harry, I think we need to go back inside they will be looking for us." Angelina said.

"I don't think so, they will be driving Severus mad about the potion." Harry said and stood up giving his hand to Angelina to help her.

"If you think so." she said under her breath "What are we going to do in those few minutes of freedom?" she asked him.

Harry thought her words and asked her the question he wanted to ask for hours. "Who was this guy with you?" Angelina smiled and answered him, "My father." Harry was ready to answer something but her response to his question surprised him "He is what?" "My father." she said once again smiling. "Oh, well in that case..." he said smiling and took her into his arms "in that case I have no need to worry." Harry kissed her again and led her back to the castle by the small of her back.

Once the couple was inside they realized that something was very wrong. They got into the great hall and they were speechless.

Every single person inside was throwing food to the others...

**Few minutes earlier. **

"Well I am telling you ONE thing Kingsley dare to mess with my business and I will not think that you are the minister or a friend. You are doomed, my dear fellow..." Sirius said.

"Ok Sirius I know. You told me that" Kingsley said smiling, he had now kind of regret his choice to bring back to power the royals...

"Well, another thing I want you to know is that I am planing to appoint to my personal council Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, my brother Regulus Black , Arthur Weasley and their families" Sirius said smiling mischievously,

"You will do what?" Remus said, "Yeah my dear cousin said it once more!" Tonks said.

"I said that I will appoint Remus, Severus, my brother Regulus and Arthur as my privet council. My right hands, somehow." Sirius said again but this time the smile was not on his face...

"Yes but you said something about their families too!" Tonks said again, this was like nightmare, she was a Black too, she knew what that was meaning. The privet council had Dukes only! which mend that if Remus was duke she will be duchess! Tight dresses, shiny jewels and a lot of not so fun dinners and balls...

"Yeah, Dora, you are right!" Sirius said again.

Tonks was fuming this was so not good Sirius thought

"Well if that is, majesty" Tonks said and took a glass of fire whiskey in her hand and got close to her cousin "I think you will need this" Tonks said and throw it to him. Sirius froze at first and then he took the bottle of butter beer James had in his hand and throw it to his cousin.

"Hey! This was MY butter beer" James said and he took the plate with the chocolate cake which was in frond of him, but he didn't saw where it landed, for his bad luck the person who was covered in chocolate was not Sirius but Kingsley. That was the begging of the biggest food fight had happened in Hogwarts.

In the meanwhile Albus and Minerva were hiding under the table.

"Oh, come on Minerva admit it, you missed the Marauders in action!" Albus said with a smile on his face.

"Albus please!I did not miss that thing! not at all! look at them! Teachers, students, officials of the Ministry, royals, even former Death eaters are all together and covered in food! " she said as a plate landed next to her foot. "WHAT?" She screamed but Albus put his hand over her mouth. "Shhh!" he told her...

Harry and Angelina were standing frozen by the big doors "You said that they will be looking for us?" Harry asked, "well I don't think so!" he said smiling Angelina turned her head to him and told him "OK, I admit it I was wrong, they did not care about us." Angelina said and they both left the great hall.

It took almost an hour to the others to finally stop with the food fight, Lily's red dress was now covered in chocolate and wet from the glass of water somebody throw at her. James hair were sticky from the wine and the butter beer Sirius had throw to him, Sirius was not in better shape either, because he didn't had only the butter beer but he had whiskey, Strawberry cake and sauce from James spaghetti. Sofia was the most clean her pink dress had kept it's color thought it was soaking wet since she was usually the target of flying glasses of water, the same for Cecilia, the only mark she had on her dress was on the frond side of her skirt where she had a big stain from wine. The others were mostly covered in food, but not even close as bad as Sirius, he was by far the most dirty of them all...

James and Lily were going to their room they were both very happy, it was good to be alive, to breath again, their son was so much older now and he was ready to make a family on his own, they were kind of feeling guilty because they had lost so many thinks from his life. James still was feeling very exited about all those that had happened the last days in his life... or newly given back life...

"James what are we going to do from now and on?" Lily asked him.

"Well firstly we are going to get married again." James said with his trademark smile on his face.

"This is ridiculous James We are not going to do the whole ceremony again, we can just go to the ministry and validate the marriage again." Lily said.

"Why not Lily, it would be nice." James said , "after all which other couple can have their adult son in the wedding" James said.

"OK, but it will be a small wedding, Am I clear ?"

"Crystal love, crystal clear." James said and hugged his wife close, "Have I told you how much I love you."

"Generally or today?" she asked

"Today." James said holding her close.

"Well today you might said it once or twice but it won't hurt you to say it once again." she said smiling.

"Well in that case, I love you." James said kissing her sweetly

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Remus and Tonks were walking to their room. Remus looked happier than ever, sure he still was a werewolf, an outcast, a monster to some of the people but now there was the hope that he would be normal, as normal as he could. Thanks to Severus, he was feeling so embarrassed for what they had put him through when they were students but surprisingly he had forgive them, even before they had forgave him for his insults he had forgive them for Amelia's and Lily's sake. He had make peace with the past and he had helped them to come back to life only because he loved Amelia and he didn't want to see her unhappy. He was so much changed from the young boy he was back at school, of course non of them was the same anymore, the war had changed them, the sight of death had made them more respectful to life. They had experienced deaths, they lost family members, even if they were alive now, with them they would never forget that they could be gone for ever, this thought made him pull Dora even closer to him, holding her tightly against his right side, which was not hurting that much from the fall he had at the fight, her warm body against his own was a comfort, was the reassurance he needed that they both were alive. Tonks looked up to his face, the lines to his forehead were not even visible now "Are you smiling ?" she asked him with a big smile forming on her lips.

"Yeah, why is it bad?" he asked her smiling even wider than before. "No, no it's not. Is just... I don't know how to put it..." she said bursting into laughs. Remus looked at her shocked was she really laughing at him?

"Tell me" he said. He really feared that his wife had gone mental.

"Nothing, is just that... I am glad we are here, and we are alive... and... you already act so different, in front of your friends I mean. It's good, I really enjoy it" she said smiling at him sweetly.

"You know we need to get married right?" he asked her smiling, he really wanted to give her her little fairytale wedding he wasn't able to give her the first time. Tonks laughed at his comment and told him"Whatever darling. Whatever"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ron, Harry, Neville, Seamus and Dean were lying on their beds like they used to when they were students. They weren't talking much, even if they had a lot of things to say. Neville broke the silence it was idiotic to stay silent when they were friends for over six years, almost seven, and had so much to say.

"What are you going to do?" he asked them. "I am planning to apply for Herbology teacher." Neville said.

"Cool" Dean said. "I'll spent another year here doing homework." he said.

"Me as well" Seamus said. "I wanna be a healer and I need to take my N.W.E.L.'s" he said.

"Are they really as difficult as they all say they are?" Ron asked Neville, who was the only one there who actually took the exams (Even if he only managed to take the Herbology test)

"Well I only took the Herbology test which was fairly easy for me. I guess if you study and you have the previous classes knowledge is easy." he said. Ron groaned when he heard it. The next year was going to be one hell of one.

"Why are you groaning?" Harry asked amused

"Well Hermione forced me to come back next year to finish my education and take my N.W.E.L.'s" he said. Harry laughed thinking of the similarities of the situation

"Well welcome to my world buddy" he said.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Angelina told me that in order to get married I have to finish my education first. Well actually she said that I have to wait a year before we get married because it will cause a scandal if she is married to one of her students." he said shrugging.

"Well you have to finish your education, your are a prince after all, it's sort of required." Neville said.

Harry turned to look at him realizing how little he knew about this world which was going to be his from now and on. He was supposed to know things but he didn't. He hoped he knew, he hoped he could have grown up with with his family. As he thought his past he realized how many things he lost all those years... all because of Voldemort.

"Neville you know a lot about the royals right?" Harry asked Neville

"Yeah, well my grandmother was a duchess in Ireland." Neville said.

"Neville I need you to tell me all those things you know. To teach me." he said. Neville was shocked by Harry's suggestion.

"Well I don't know much, but I can tell you what I know tomorrow." he said. Seamus, Dean and Ron thought disagree with Neville

"Come on it's not like we are going to sleep tonight!" Ron said.

"Well, there were four families over the years which held the title. There were four kingdoms the kingdoms of England, Ireland, Scotland and Wales. The families which were held last the titles were the Black family in England, the Johnson family in Ireland, the Jones family in Scotland and the Potter family as it was found recently in Wales. Each family was using one to three different stones from which were made all of their jewels. In England it was Perls, Onyx and black diamond. In Scotland was sapphire and aquamarine, in Ireland was emerald and peridot while in Wales was Rubin and Spinel. The same was for the dukes and the duchesses but they could use only one to two stones. The kingdom and the dukedom is passing from the parents to their first child. If the first child is a girl and the second is a boy, the boy will take the kingdom or the dukedom while the girl will probably be something like the second in command, meaning that she will still be an heir. In case that the parents have for example two dukedoms or kingdoms then they are spilled, the boy takes one and the girl takes the other. The first two kids en-heir the kingdoms or the dukedoms but they do have the right to quit from the throne or the dukedom. In that case if the child is a prince or a princess is given a dukedom. In the other case is just looses the right to participate into the king's or the queen's private council. Well do you want to know anything else?" he asked.

"Yeah, well the protocol?" Harry asked. He was afraid to face this new world, from what heard from Angelina the protocol was a true nightmare.

"Alright. Well first when the King or the Queen of any kingdom in the country enters a room all must rise as sign of respect. In the throne the queen sits on the right side and the king on the left side. The same way the walk in the formal dinners or appearances the queen walks to the right side and the king to the left. In a ball the first ones who enter the room from the royals are the king and the queen after them follow their kids and their spouses, the princes and the princesses of the kingdom followed, if they have by their kids. If a prince or a princess is betrothed to another person they are a couple from the moment that it's announced to the public which means that they appear together. Now that means that in Scotland you and Angelina will walk together as the Queen and the future king of the kingdom while in Wales will walk together as prince and princess the second in the line to the throne. But it's not allowed to walk together in other kingdoms, like England which means that in a ball which will take place in Sirius' castle you two are not allowed to walk together as a couple you will walk in the room with you own title and with your own family representing Wales while she will walk with her own title, head of her own family representing Scotland. After the marriage the two of you will both represent Scotland mainly since you two will be the royal couple. Even thought your full title will be a little bit long." Neville looked at Harry who seemed to be lost.

"Oh, my... it is a nightmare!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**A/N2: Here is the eight chapter, I want you to know that I was ****determinate not to continue this story because it seemed like no one was interested but a couple of days ago I saw a review from** ** SweetMya5 and I desided to continue and upload this chapter. That's why I would like to dedicate this chapter to all those who are still reading this story. **

**Thank you all so much and especially you SweetMya5! **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter I would be glad to know what you are thinking! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own either the characters of the Harry Potter. I write for fun and I do not make any money out of this. I only own the non recognizable characters (see Amelia, Cecilia, Sofia etc.)**

**A/N: We are reaching to an end. Only three chapters to go (including the epilogue.) Enjoy!**

Harry was sitting in his new bedroom in Godric's hallow; he felt strange that he now had all those things we always wanted. He has his parents and a home to live. A room to invite his friends. All this was new to him and he was still trying to get used to them.

"Well Hedwig, what do you think? I think Angelina and Severus did a pretty damn good job right?" he asked the snowy own which was sitting peacefully in her cage.

"Harry! Ron is here!" he heard his mother from the first floor calling him and felt a smile on his face. This was the first time Ron was going to visit his house and felt strange. He was preparing for the coronation just like the Weasley family was and the whole place was a mess. He looked around his room the protocol books were all around the place.

"I am coming!" he said and got out of the room. He walked down the stairs and got to the first floor. Ron was standing in the middle of the living room "Hey Ron!" Harry said and went to hug his friend. "Hey Harry how you're doing?" he asked. His trademark half-smile on his face.

"Let's take a walk" Harry suggested. "Mom we will go for a walk!" Harry said to Lily who was in the kitchen.

"Ok, just be back for dinner!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry and Ron were walking in the village's streets silently.

"What we will do next year?" Ron asked Harry when they reached at the end of the road.

"We will go back to Hogwarts?" Harry said.

"I know that! I mean what we will do, which lessons we will take, things like that." Ron seemed nervous there was something bothering him.

"The same we had before." Harry said. He wasn't aware of the changes that happened in Hogwarts.

"Haven't you heard?" Ron asked.

"Heard what?" Harry asked.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Angelina looked at herself in the mirror one last time the dark green dress with the open shoulders became her favorite, it was still like the rest of the vintage dresses her family owned but it was a bit more fitting for the summer.

She took a deep breath and took her eyes from her reflection on the mirror.

A soft knock was heard and she turned her head to the door.

"Come in!" she said. A girl which was a year older than her came in, she remembered her from Hogwarts, she was in Ravenclaw.

"Your Majesty" the girl bowed at her "Lady Granger is here" she said

"Hermione came? Great tell her to go to the living room and I will meet her there. Thank you." Angelina said smiling, she missed Hermione the most because right after the end of the war she left to Australia to find her parents and wasn't back until three weeks ago.

Hermione stepped in the room "Your majesty" she said and curtsied to Angelina.

"Hermione!" Angelina said and hugged her old friend. "How are you?" she asked her.

"I've been good, I am preparing to go back to Hogwarts, is it true what was heard?" she asked.

"What was heard?" Angelina asked, she was so buzzy now lately that she didn't even had the time to read the prophet.

"About the lessons in Hogwarts, can we really take any class we want?" she asked.

"Oh, that, yeah, well along with the core lessons you will be able to take any of the other lessons you like." She said smiling "It's kind of cool you know. Everything starts from the beginning again." Angelina said smiling.

"The beginning huh?" Hermione said smiling.

'You are totally right" Angelina answered and the two friends laughed.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"These are some major changes!" Harry said impressed.

"One hell of changes mate." Ron said smiling.

"Oh yeah… like the rest of our lives" Harry said, the last part of the phrase was said almost through his teeth but Ron heard him

"Well we survived worse. How bad a coronation can be?" he asked.

"Let's hope it won't be worse than Voldemort" Harry said and the two friends burst into laughs.

"I am not sure that there is anything worse than Voldemort out there, I mean the man split his soul in what six, seven pieces? That's the most twisted thing I've ever heard of!" Ron said and Harry had to agree with him, what worse than a person which split his soul in seven pieces could exist out there...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: This chapter is small but I am preparing the next to be uploaded very soon. Thankfully I have a lot of free time in my hands in the following days so I think I'll manage to update all of my forgotten stories. Maybe finish some of them. **

**Any way in the next chapter will be the coronations and after that we have another chapter and an epilogue if you want. **

**I am also writing a sequel, but it's going to be a crossover with Twilight, don't worry thought it's not going to be this love stuck twilight which is all about Bella's awkwardness and Edward's awesomeness, I'll be more like the end of the Breaking Dawn movie because I have to say that these ten minutes while Alice's vision lasted were really shocking. Anyway I really hope you enjoyed the new chapter and that you will enjoy the rest as well. **

**Until next time **

**Bye! **


	10. AN IT'S NOT A CHAPTER SORRY PLEASE READ

**! NOTE PLEASE READ!**

**I am so so sorry I wasn't able to update but I am re taking my final exams and I have A LOT of studies. I want you to know that I have not given up on the story. I am writing the last chapters and I am planning on posting them after I am done with my exams. **

**I hope you haven't given up on the story and I hope that you will wait for the next chapter. I want to thank you all for reviewing, following, putting the story in your alert list or even just reading this story. **

**I'll be back with a new chapter the soonest I can. See you again around June 1st.**

**Bye!**

**With love Vivi xxx**


End file.
